Monster High: Un mago entre monstruos
by crash Barecode
Summary: Tipica historia, OC es enviado al mundo de Monster High con nuevas habilidades. El ayudara a sus nuevos amigos durante sus aventuras mientras se aleja de su antigua vida. HAREM, OC OP, quedan advertidos.
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN PREGUNTE, NO HARE DOS HISTORIAS DE MONSTER HIGH. HICE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO PARA QUE USTEDES ME AYUDEN A DECIDIR CUAL DE LAS DOS DEBERIA CONTINUAR.**

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Un extraño entre los monstruos.**

La vida puede ser muy aburrida para algunos, muy difícil para otros y un paseo en el parque para unos pocos. Yo era una combinación entre la primera y segunda opción, viví una vida aburrida hasta los 16 años cuando mi madre falleció, ella era mi única familia y cuando se fue me descarrile. Lancé por la ventana los últimos años de escuela, incluyendo una beca en una buena universidad y escape del hogar de acogida en el que terminé. Conseguí trabajos por día hasta que finalmente pude irme del país, por supuesto esos ingresos se volvieron insuficientes asi que me vi obligado a ganar dinero haciendo lo único que sabía hacer, pelear. Desde niño había tomado una gran cantidad de clases que iban desde boxeo a esgrima y era muy bueno hasta el punto en el que había competido varias veces, un par de ellas a nivel internacional y había ganado.

Las peleas ilegales suelen dar mucho dinero, sobre todo cuando creen que no podrás aguantar ni un solo raund. Ganaba entre 5 mil y 10 mil dólares dependiendo de la pelea y en cuanto tiempo derrotaba a mi oponente. Claro que era un negocio peligroso, más de una vez me vi obligado a huir por mi vida, con el tiempo me había hecho un experto en combate puliendo mis viejas habilidades. También me había dedicado a robar a la gente rica como políticos y empresarios, siempre asegurándome de que sean malas personas por supuesto, era sencillo solo tenía que piratear algunos sistemas de seguridad.

Por supuesto que me involucraba en problemas bastante serios asi que me volví muy bueno evitando a la policía y otros criminales y eso que solo tenía 16 años. Con el dinero que había ganando por las peleas y algunos robos a empresarios corruptos y pandilleros fui capaz de rentar un pequeño apartamento, el dueño no hacía preguntas siempre y cuando fuera puntual en mis pagos.

En fin, el principio de esta historia comenzó con el averió de mi televisión, resignado fui a comprar otra, el problema era que no disponía de demasiado dinero hasta mi próxima pelea asi que fui a tiendas de empeño y de segunda mano. Realmente no me importa que sea una televisión de última generación o no, me bastaba con que funcionase. No habiendo tenido suerte estaba a punto de rendirme cuando vi una tienda en el fondo de un callejón, tenía un letrero de neón que decía "Tienda de artículos innecesarios" acercándome por curiosidad a pesar de la sensación extraña que transmitía, abrí la puerta y me adentre en la tienda.

Había muchas cosas que eran extrañamente comunes, silbatos, botas, teléfonos celulares y fijos de diferentes periodos, algunos cuchillos, estatuillas y muchas otras cosas, todas detrás de aparadores de cristal, no había nada al alcance de la mano.

-¿Buscas algo en particular joven?- girando rápidamente vi que la pregunta fue hecha por un anciano, estaba vestido de traje y corbata, su cabello y barba completamente blancos estaban perfectamente cuidados y peinados. El tenía ambas manos detrás de la espalda y me miraba con una sonrisa amable.

-Umm… sí, estoy buscando un televisor, uno barato- le dije relajándome pues no parecía ser una amenaza de ningún tipo.

-Por supuesto sígame por aquí- dijo caminando hacia el extremo derecho de la tienda en donde había un único televisor, de color blanco probablemente de 32 pulgadas con todo y la caja posterior, bastante anticuado en comparación con las pantallas planas de hoy en día. Levante la etiqueta de precio y solo costaba 100 dólares, un gasto que podía permitirme.

-Me lo llevo- dije dándole el dinero. Me estremecí por un segundo al notar las largas y afiladas uñas que tenia pero le di poca importancia creyendo que simplemente era un anciano excéntrico. Me despedí de él y me lleve el televisor en brazos hasta mi apartamento donde lo conecte.

-Ok, veamos que tal- me dije a mi mismo tomando el control remoto y encendiéndolo. Pase los canales maravillado por la calidad de la imagen, es como si tuviera la definición de un televisor de última generación, de repente se congelo en un canal y apareció un recuadro que decía "Para eliminar este recuadro presione ENTER y espere a que la carga termine" hice lo que me pidió un poco confundido, sin embargo me encogí de hombros y fui por una soda. Al parecer detrás de la barra de carga estaban pasando una de las películas de Monster High, la reconocí porque vi algunas de sus películas para hacer una reseña online y no estaban tan mal, tenían un lindo mensaje sobre abrazar nuestras diferencias o algo por el estilo ya no recuerdo muy bien.

Al regresar destape la botella de soda y bebí unos tragos al mismo tiempo en el que la barra de carga termino, lo que no me esperaba es que el televisor comenzara a soltar un resplandor tan intenso que me segó por un momento, aparte la vista y mire mis manos. Solté un grito ahogado cuando mis dedos comenzaron difuminarse y ser absorbidos lentamente por la pantalla seguida de mis manos, brazos y eventualmente todo mi cuerpo.

 **-Es bueno volver a verlo, Joven-** Reconozco esa voz, mire hacia la derecha y me puse en posición de combate, era el anciano que me vendió la televisión **–No hay necesidad de ponerse violento-** dijo para nada asustado de mi.

-¿Qué quieres y porque me trajiste aquí?- estaba empezando a perder la calma, estoy acostumbrado a que amenacen con bats de beseball, a pelear con más de una persona a la vez, a escapar de autos y motocicletas e incluso a ser apuntado por armas de fuego pero ser succionado por un televisor es algo que aun me es difícil de creer y no sé cómo enfrentarme a la situación.

 **-Mi nombre es Pactus y estas aquí porque compraste mi televisor mágico-** dijo con una risa un poco espeluznante **–Veras joven, mi tienda se especializa en la venta de objetos mágicos de gran poder y el que elegiste en particular tiene el poder de enviarte al universo del primer programa o película que sintonice-** dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo no pedí que eso sucediera- dije volviéndome loco.

 **-Pues en el fondo usted lo deseaba-** dijo recuperando mi atención **–Mi tienda solo puede ser vista por aquellos que desean un cambio en su vida-** explico.

-Yo… tal vez- dije inseguro, es cierto mi vida da asco, no tengo familia ni amigos, me dedico a actividades ilegales para conseguir dinero, vivo en un apartamento que tiene el comedor, el dormitorio y el baño en la misma habitación. Un cambio es lo que más necesito –Pero ir a otro universo es exagerado-

 **-No hay mucho que puedas hacer en este lugar-** dijo Pactus a lo que yo asentí **–Además, la policía llegara a tu apartamento en exactamente 19 minutos-** comento.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-Ha habido un asesinato en un área cerrada del subterráneo y encontraron tu sangre allí-** me dijo el extraño ser **–El muerto es Boris Strauss, el sujeto con el que peleaste hace unos días y si te arrestan te enviaran a la cárcel por homicidio. Eres inocente pero tu sangre es la única pista que tiene la policía asi que darán por hecho que tú eres el culpable-**

-¡¿Qué?!- respondí alarmado, no puedo ir a prisión. Tal vez he cometido algunos errores… ok, muchos errores, pero no merecía esto -¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo?- pregunte con desesperación.

 **-No-** respondió con calma y sin ninguna piedad. ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo?, la respuesta es simple: No era su problema.

-Estás diciendo que debo elegir ir a la cárcel o ser transportado a un universo que para mí es ficticio ¿Es todo?- resumí la situación mientras me esforzaba por pensar en una solución, por desgracia no llegue a nada.

 **-Exactamente-** respondió con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa **-¿Has tomado tu decisión, joven?-** su sonrisa inmóvil.

-Acepto- dije resignado, estaba arrinconado. Sin importar en que universo este, siempre elegiré la libertad.

 **-Que asi sea-** eso fue lo último que escuche antes sucumbir ante la oscuridad, quedando completamente inconsciente.

No sé qué paso, por un momento deje de sentir para luego sentir un horrible dolor atravesando todo mi cuerpo, sentí como mis huesos se rompían y reparaban una y otra vez sin parar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, mis músculos y órganos repitieron el proceso pero nada se comparaba al dolor que pasaba dentro de mi mente. Sé que intenté gritar pero ningún sonido salió de mí.

Y de repente, nada.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Nuestro protagonista abrió los ojos y lo primero que noto fue que estaba en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de hospital. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro acomodarse en una posición sentada casi al instante en el que la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer, una doctora.

-Parece que ya despertaste- dijo la mujer poniendo sujetando un archivo el cual ojeo brevemente –Aunque no tenias realmente ninguna herida, solo se te trajo para un chequeo cuando te encontramos desmayado en la puerta del hospital-

-¿Entonces llegue a un hospital?- pregunto nuestro protagonista confundido y creyendo que tal vez simplemente había sido un sueño -¿Estoy bien?- pregunto sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Eso es correcto, ya puede irse señor Krueger- dijo sorprendiéndolo, ese no era su nombre pero ella parecía estar segura de que lo era –Su tío lo está esperando afuera, vístete y te acompañare a la salida- al final de sus palabras se retiro.

 **(** ¿Mi tío? Yo no tengo tío **)** Cansado de estar recostado y con ganas de averiguar lo que pasaba el joven se levanto y se vistió con la ropa que le fue dejada. Ahora vestía una camisa de mangas largas roja, unos jeans negros, zapatillas rojas y una chaqueta de cuero blanco. Mirándose en el espejo noto los cambios obvios en su aspecto siendo los ojos rojos y el parecido clónico con Aquiles de Fate Apocrypha lo más destacado.

-No fue un sueño, de verdad estoy en un mundo diferente- susurro asombrado mientras tocaba su nuevo rostro para asegurarse de era suyo -Una nueva cara para un nuevo comienzo- murmuro y revisó sus bolsillos buscando un poco de información sobre si mismo pero lo único que encontró fue una billetera sin dinero que decía: propiedad de Ash Krueger.

-Debe ser mi nuevo nombre, me gusta- comento saliendo de la habitación reencontrándose con la doctora y con una enfermera a su lado, se sentó en una silla de ruedas y la mujer lo escolto a la entrada según las reglas del hospital. Cuando llegaron a la entrada el recién nombrado Ash cruzo la mirada con el ser responsable de los cambios en su vida: Pactus. El rubio le agradeció a la enfermera y se acerco al anciano.

-Veo que ya estás recuperado- comento mientras caminaban a un auto completamente negro.

-Asi parece- respondió Ash caminando con las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón –No me dijiste sobre estos cambios- menciono haciendo un gesto a su cuerpo.

–Señor Krueger, usted mismo eligió su nuevo nombre- dijo una vez entramos al auto, el conduciendo mientras el rubio iba en el asiento trasero –Sin embargo fui yo quien baso su nuevo aspecto en una de las imágenes que tenía en su teléfono, espero que no este insatisfecho con mi elección- dijo para poniendo en marcha el motor y avanzando.

-No realmente, pero no recuerdo lo del nombre- dijo frotando su cabeza –Ahora que lo pienso, siento que no es lo único que estoy olvidando- hizo una mueca de esfuerzo pero no logro recordar nada.

-Mmmm, al parecer el desplazamiento espacio temporal provoco una pérdida de memoria de corto plazo, nada de qué preocuparse. Cambiando de tema aquí tiene algo que lo ayudara en su estadía- dijo entregándole un paquete.

Ash miro el paquete que tenía como destinatario su nuevo nombre. Encogiéndose de hombros pensando que sea lo que fuera que contenga este paquete no superaría lo extraño que fue ser transportado a otro universo, abrió el paquete.

EL encontró tres cosas: Una tarjeta de crédito, un juego de llaves y un libro rojo con la palabra MAGIC en letras góticas negras. Decidiendo que el libro parecía más interesante lo saco de la caja y en el momento en el que lo levanto, la portada se encendió en una luz brillante y las letras antes negras ahora tenían un diseño de los cuatro elementos recorriendo las letras como si fuera un salva pantallas.

-Esto es impresionante- dijo sorprendido nuestro protagonista mirando el libro–Después de lo de hace rato me esperaba algo más extraño- murmuro recogiendo el libro y abriéndolo en la primera pagina. Observando hacia abajo noto que cada página solo contenía un círculo mágico de diferentes colores conformado por diferentes runas y de diseños únicos.

-Señor Krueger- dijo Pactus –Este paquete contiene algunas cosas que le serán de gran utilidad en su nueva vida. La primera es una tarjeta de crédito sin límites, tiene la particularidad de crear dinero que luego se envía mágicamente a una cuenta en el banco evitando quedarse sin fondos. El segundo artículo es un juego de llaves que abre una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad. El libro contiene algunos tipos de magia provenientes del universo de Fairy Tail y algunos de los hechizos que vienen con dichas magias. Por último todos estos artículos están encantados de modo que jamás podrás perderlos, podrías arrojarlos por la ventana de un avión y a los pocos segundos aparecerán en tu bolsillo- al terminar la explicación Ash se quedo perplejo, podía aprender magia. El había visto y leído muchas historias del género fantástico en todos los medios existentes y estaba fascinado con todo lo que este representa al igual que con las artes marciales.

-Esto es genial- dijo en voz baja ojeando las páginas del libro hasta que llego a una sección titulada "SLAYER" allí encontró varios tipos de Dragon Slayer y de God Slayer siendo dos las que le llamo más la atención: Dragon Slayer de metal y God Slayer de rayo –Creí que era Dragon Slayer de Hierro- comento con confusión.

-Es básicamente lo mismo solo que un poco más variado a la original- respondió Pactus –Veo que esas dos en particular llamaron tu atención, ¿Por qué?- pregunto. Ash ni siquiera se sorprendió de que pudiera verlo a pesar de que estaba en el asiento de atrás.

-Simplemente creo que serian las mas útiles en el mundo moderno, el metal y la electricidad se pueden encontrar fácilmente- respondió siguiendo con su lectura.

-Te recomiendo precaución al aprender ese tipo de magia, la magia de tipo Slayer suele tomar un gran peaje en el usuario si no se aprende desde niño por lo que pasaras por un intenso dolor mientras esta se adapta a tu cuerpo y un par de meses antes de recuperarte por lo que deberías aprender una a la vez dejando una brecha de tiempo considerable entre ellas- explico el ser todopoderoso mientras aparcaba el auto frente a una pequeña casa, que era la última de la ciudad antes del bosque.

Ash asintió y salió del auto con su libro en la mano y cuando iba a despedirse de Pactus, este junto con el auto ya no estaban ahí. Suspirando ante la imitación de Batman, el joven abrió la puerta con su llave y se adentro en su nuevo hogar dispuesto a aprender magia.

 **SEIS MESES DESUES:**

Seis meses han pasado, en esos seis meses Ash se había enfocado únicamente a aprender 4 tipos de magia: Requip, Ice Make y las dos magias en las que estaba interesado.

Cuando aprendió la magia de Dragon Slayer de Metal estuvo 24 horas completas sufriendo de forma increíble y otras 24 horas completamente inconsciente. El libro decía que debía tomar un tiempo relativamente largo antes de aprender la magia God Slayer asi que me incline hacia Requip sabiendo lo útil que seria y luego a Ice Make, aunque su entrenamiento en ropa interior en temperaturas bajas fue difícil de hacer pero por suerte el sótano de la cabaña era un refrigerador para carne.

Pero al fin estaba en mi 100% otra vez, pase caminando frente a la mesa de la cocina la cual tenía un candelabro de plata en caso de emergencias. Verán, algo interesante sobre la magia de Dragon Slayer de Metal era que los metales preciosos tenían diferentes efectos al ser consumidos, la plata tenia propiedades curativas y es lo que use para acelerar mi recuperación al aprender la magia. Realmente agradezco esa tarjeta de crédito sin límites, la plata es bastante costosa.

Por supuesto aun estoy bajo entrenamiento y si un día quiero decir que dómino mi magia necesitare esforzarme mucho y jamás hago las cosas a medias es algo que me molesta mucho. Cuando me dispuse a salir fue cuando escuche algo que no esperaba volver a escuchar.

-Me alegra ver que te hayas recuperado por completo- comento Pactus de pie justo detrás de mi –Ya ha pasado el tempo limite de preparación, es hora de introducirte en la trama principal- dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Había un tiempo límite?- Pregunte al no conocer tal información.

-Por supuesto, lo discutimos justo después de que eligiera un nombre señor Krueger- respondió con un sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Te refieres a la parte que no puedo recordar?- pregunte con un tic en la ceja derecha por la molestia.

-Precisamente- dijo chasqueando los dedos generando una luz brillante que me cegó, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba inconsciente.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Nuestro protagonista abrió los ojos y lo primero que noto fue que estaba en lo que parecía ser una enfermería. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro acomodarse en una posición sentada y en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer… que cargaba su cabeza bajo el brazo.

-Parece que ya despertaste- dijo la mujer poniendo su cabeza en su lugar –Soy la directora Bloodgood, bienvenido a Monster High- se presento la directora.

-¿Monster High, aquí fue donde me llevó?- pregunto nuestro protagonista, después de seis meses había olvidado por completo lo que pasaban en televisión cuando fue absorbido.

-Eso es correcto, de hecho acabas de ser inscrito en la escuela- dijo sin sorprenderlo, tal y como menciono Pactus antes de transportarlo de forma tan grosera –El caballero que lo inscribió estaba en un apuro asi que te dejo las en la enfermería y se retiro. Al ser su primer día le asignare a un estudiante que le ayude a encontrar sus clases y en caso de que no esté disponible no dude en preguntar a alguien más-Explico.

-Si bien se que los humanos tienen cierta idea sobre los monstruos y estos de los humanos le aseguro que no tiene nada que temer aquí en Monster High y aunque admito que esto es un experimento social para probar la relación entre monstruos y humanos realmente me gustaria que disfrutara su tempo aquí- dijo la directora.

-¿Soy un experimento social? Supongo que realmente no importa, no soy del todo normal de todas formas- respondió bastante confiado y orgulloso de las habilidades que tanto tiempo había dedicado en pulir.

-Eso me han dicho- dijo la Dullahan con una sonrisa –Buena suerte señor Krueger- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Ash se paso una mano por el cabello y suspiro **(** Primer día de clases en una escuela para monstruos, dudo que no sea interesante **)** pensó intentando ser positivo.

 **PASILLOS:**

Los pasillos de Monster High lentamente comenzaron a llenarse de muchos de sus pintorescos estudiantes, monstruos de todas las especies se reunían con sus grupos de amigos, porque ese era el propósito de Monster High, ser un lugar en donde todos los monstruos sean bienvenidos y coexistan en paz.

En uno de estos pasillos se encontraba la "pandilla" protagonista del lugar. Frankie Stein, hija del monstruo de Frankenstein; Clawdeen Wolf, hija de hombres lobo; Draculaura, hija del mismísimo Dracula; Cleo de Nile, hija del Faraón Ramses; Lagoona Blue, hija de monstruos marinos y Abbey Bominable, hija de Yetis. Estaban hablando de algo interesante.

-Por favor, eso es imposible- dijo Cleo mientras se veía en el espejo de su casillero.

-Es en serio lo vi con mis propios ojos- defendió Draculaura –Vine temprano para devolver el libro a la biblioteca y vi un resplandor en el patio- relato la pequeña vampiresa.

-Sí, sí y un chico salió de la luz y se desmayo- dijo Clawdeen –Ya lo dijiste tres veces y aun asi es muy difícil de creer- argumento la chica lobo.

-Pero es cierto- dijo cruzando sus brazos –sé lo que vi- ella jamás mentía ¿Por qué iba a empezar ahora?

-¿Y entonces que paso con ese chico?- pregunto Lagoona dándole una oportunidad a su amiga.

-Bloodgood y otro sujeto se lo llevaron adentro- respondió Draculaura.

-Entonces debe estar en la enfermería - dijo Frankie animada al escuchar sobre un nuevo estudiante–Deberíamos ir a ver como esta y darle la bienvenida- dijo.

-Arggg, bien pero solo iremos a probar que Draculaura está viendo cosas- cedió Cleo, probablemente solo porque acabó de maquillarse y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Con todas habiendo aceptado se dirigieron a la enfermería, aprovechando o desperdiciando el tiempo antes del inicio de clases. Llegaron a la enfermería y Frankie estaba a punto de tocar pero Draculaura la detuvo.

-¡Espera!- dijo deteniendo a su amiga -¿Y si necesita descansar?- pregunto sujetando el brazo de la chica de piel verde.

-Tiene un punto cariño, está en la enfermería por algo- dijo Lagoona.

-Solo hazlo de una vez- dijo Cleo indiferente de la situación, mirando sus uñas.

Asi fue como el debate comenzó, ninguna estaba segura de que hacer con la situación. Estaban tan enfrascadas con la conversación que nunca se dieron cuenta de que Abbey simplemente se adelanto y toco la puerta.

-¿Qué? Abbey se canso de esperar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de sus amigas.

Con un rechinido la puerta se abrió y la chica Yeti noto que sus amigas tenían los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y las mandíbulas caídas. Abbey volteo y se encontró mirando la nariz de alguien, retrocediendo un paso miro ligeramente hacia arriba y se encontró con un chico que la miraba a los ojos con curiosidad y luego miro a sus amigas de la misma forma.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola- dijeron todas las chicas de forma mecánica con una sonrisa nerviosa, excepto Frankie que parecía feliz de hacer un nuevo amigo.

Ash las miro divertido por sus reacciones, no era lo que esperaba pero fue muy interesante. Probablemente un humano normal se sentiría incomodo e incluso asustado pero era muy difícil asustarse de un montón de chicas lindas.

-Eres un normie – dijo Cleo señalándolo.

-No sé lo que es un normie- respondió haciéndose el tonto. Volteo y fue por su mochila, ajustándola sobre su hombro salió y cerró la puerta de la enfermería. Mientras Ash hacia esto las chicas monstruo se reunieron y hablaron.

-¿Por qué hay un normie en la escuela?- pregunto Cleo en vos baja.

-Tal vez sea como Jackson- teorizo Clawdeen.

-Pues no parece incomodo- comento Draculaura –Nunca había visto un normie actuar tan calmado cerca de un monstruo- dijo mirando en su dirección.

-Tiene un punto, además todos los monstruos e híbridos saben lo que es un normie- dijo Abbey volteando a ver que Ash estaba caminando hacia ellas –Viene hacia acá- dijo rompiendo formación y actuando tranquila igual que las otras. **(Esto ocurre justo después de "Bienvenido a Monster High", apenas se ha abierto la escuela. Sin embargo la mayor parte de la trama está basada en anteriores entregas, asi como sus personajes)**

-Disculpen, necesito ir a la oficina de la directora Bloodgood y no sé donde esta, al parecer pase mi primer recorrido por la escuela totalmente inconsciente. Debí haber desayunado antes de salir- dijo con una ligera broma para romper el hielo pareció funcionar un poco -¿Podrían decirme el camino?- pregunto.

-Claro, te mostraremos- respondió la hija de Frankenstein antes de que alguna de sus amigas pudiera objetar, más específicamente Cleo y Clawdeen. La chica lobo tenía una sensación extraña alrededor del humano, su olor era peculiar. Las demás asintieron y todos comenzaron a caminar.

-Mi nombre es Ash por cierto, Ash Krueger- se presento caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –Soy un nuevo estudiante-

-Mi nombre es Frankie Stein, ellas son Draculaura, Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen Wolf, Abbey Bominable y Lagoona Blue- dijo presentándose a sí misma y a sus amigas que saludaron cuando eran nombradas.

Caminando por el pasillo Ash llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes con los que se encontraban. El humano obviamente lo noto pero no le dio importancia, las miradas de un montón de estudiantes, monstruos o no, no eran nada comparado con las de la policía y criminales armados hasta los dientes. Había menos estudiantes de los que creyó, cosa extraña ya que siempre recordó la escuela bastante concurrida.

-¿No te sientes incomodo?- pregunto Draculaura al ver que el grupo y más específicamente Ash era el centro de atención.

-Nah, he recibido peores miradas. No te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa amistosa borrando las preocupaciones de la chica vampiro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Clawdeen con sospecha.

-A nada importante realmente- respondió Ash sin vacilar, nada de su universo significaba nada aquí de todas formas. Clawdeen frunció el ceño a su respuesta pero no dijo nada.

Ninguno de ellos había notado que alguien los acechaba en las sombras y había tomado una foto con su Icoffin.

-Un normie en Monster High, esto será oro para mi blog- dijo.

 **OFICINA DE BLOODGOOD:**

-Adelante- dijo la directora permitiendo la entrada a sus estudiantes –Ah, señor Krueger veo que ya ha conocido a algunos de sus compañeros- comento con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es tal y como lo dijo- respondió Ash mirando a las chicas por un segundo –No son nada parecidas a lo que creen los humanos- dijo regresando su vista a Bloodgood.

-Me alegra que todo vaya bien- dijo la directora.

-Si, por cierto vine por mi horario, creo que con nuestra conversación se nos olvido esa parte- dijo el humano rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Por supuesto aquí esta- dijo dándole una hoja con todas sus clases, las cuales parecían clases normales con un juego de palabras de monstruos.

-Mi primera clase es ¿Lenguas muertas?- pregunto confundido mirando a la directora que solo sonrió y regreso a su escritorio.

-No esperaba que en una escuela de monstruos enseñaran las mismas materias que en las escuelas de humanos ¿O sí?- dijo haciendo que Ash suspire y salga de la oficina junto con las chicas.

-Tenemos la misma clase, te mostraremos donde es- dijo Frankie mientras que Lagoona asintió de acuerdo.

-Eso arregla el problema de asignarle a un estudiante como guía- dijo Bloodgood.

-Claro, gracias- dijo Ash sonriendo sinceramente para luego voltearse a las demás –Tal vez las vea más tarde- se despidió y siguió a las dos chicas hacia su primera clase.

-¿Qué opinan de él?- pregunto Draculaura –Yo creo es muy agradable, es genial que no nos tema y nos trate de forma tan normal- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Supongo es aceptable y tiene estilo, para un normie- dijo Cleo gratamente sorprendida por Ash.

-Yah, parece simpático- dijo Abbey sonriendo al hecho de hacer un nuevo amigo, aun era nueva en la escuela y si no fuera por Frankie aun estaría sola.

-Hay algo en él que no me gusta- dijo Clawdeen atrayendo la atención –Siento que está ocultando algo- miro en la dirección en la que Ash y sus amigas se fueron.

Draculaura y Abbey la miraron sin saber cómo responder, después de todo no había dudas de que era el humano más extraño que habían conocido, no es que hayan conocido muchos realmente. Aun asi no tenían derecho de hacerle preguntas, apenas lo acaban de conocer.

 **CON ASH:**

La clase era por decirlo en palabras simples, aburrida. La clase enseñaba idiomas, idiomas de monstruos y Ash no entendía exactamente cómo pero se sentía tan fácil como si se tratara de una clase humana, el acredito a Pactus por esta habilidad y supuso que sus demás clases también serian como esta.

Otra cosa que estaba comenzando a molestarlo fue que él era el centro de atención de los demás estudiantes y algunos de ellos lo miraban con curiosidad, otros con desconfianza, mientras que otros veían a alguien a quien molestar. Todos habían leído el Chisme Fantasmal y actualmente se encuentran siguiendo la historia del primer normie en Monster High.

Habiendo acabado la clase Ash salió del salón y se quedo a esperar a sus nuevas amigas, estaba distraído leyendo su horario y nunca noto el trió de chicas acercándose.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo una chica gato, de pelaje atigrado, seguida de cerca por dos gemelas de pelaje blanco y negro –El normie que se pasea por Monster High sin preocupaciones- entonces empujo a Ash contra la pared mientras las otras dos sujetaron sus brazos.

-¿Necesitan algo?- pregunto Ash para nada intimidado, cosa que la hizo fruncir el ceño –Estoy ocupado en este momento- comento con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante.

-Escucha bien normie, mi nombre es Toralei y podrías considerarme la reina de Monster High- dijo con un tono egocéntrico –Asi que te recomiendo que muestres un poco de respeto si no quieres que tu vida escolar sea un infierno- dijo mirando sus uñas mientras que las gemelas soltaban una risita.

-Humano- dijo Ash con el mismo tono despreocupado de antes.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Toralei.

-Soy un humano no un normie, si vas a hablar di las cosas como son- dijo con su sonrisa en crecimiento, haciendo enojar a la chica gato –De otra forma comenzare a llamarte pelusa. ¿Te gusta ese nombre?- pregunto riéndose entre dientes.

-Tu…- comenzó a decir hasta que fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Toralei que le estás haciendo a Ash?!- pregunto Frankie enfadada por la actitud de la gata. Aprovechando la distracción Ash se despego de la pared ignorando el esfuerzo de las tres chicas gato de mantenerlo en su lugar moviéndolas fácilmente simplemente caminando y se acerco a sus amigas. Ser un Dragon Slayer había hecho maravillas con sus capacidades físicas, se sintió como atravesar una brisa.

-No se preocupen solo se presentó, de una forma un poco molesta pero nada mas- dijo Ash comenzando a caminar a su siguiente clase no sin antes despedirse de Toralei –Nos vemos, pelusa- saludo con la mano haciendo gruñir a la chica.

-¿Pelusa? Jajaja- dijo Lagoona no pudiendo contener su risa al igual que Frankie.

-Ella me llamo normie, supongo que es como los monstruos llaman a los humanos asi que yo la llame como los humanos llaman a los gatos- dijo divertido de su propia broma.

Los tres se divirtieron comentando cosas como la expresión de Toralei después de escuchar el apodo hasta que llegaron a su próxima clase. Durante su camino a la siguiente clase Ash se despidió temporalmente de Frankie y fue junto con Lagoona, Abbey y Draculaura a su siguiente clase.

 **CAFETERIA:**

Ash había terminado de comprar su almuerzo y estaba caminando sin rumbo por la cafetería –Ash, por aquí- miro a su derecha y vio a Frankie y a las demás saludándolo, el les devolvió el saludo y se sentó con ellas en su mesa.

-¿Qué tal va tu primer día en Monster High?- pregunto Frankie con entusiasmo.

-Bastante bien hasta ahora pero las miradas comienzan a molestarme- respondió Ash mirando sobre su hombro.

-Estoy segura de que se acostumbraran a ti en poco tiempo- dijo alentadoramente Draculaura.

-También he tenido la sensación de que alguien ha estado observándome- dijo Ash. El noto que todas las chicas se miraron entre ellas brevemente -¿Ustedes saben algo?- pregunto.

-Probablemente se trate de Spectra, ella ha estado escribiendo sobre ti en su blog- dijo Lagoona mostrándole su teléfono, en la pantalla se podía ver una foto de él mismo además de un texto explicativo sobre su recorrido por la escuela, incluyendo su enfrentamiento con Toralei.

-Hm, eso no me agrada del todo. No me gusta llamar la atención- dijo Ash con una mueca leyendo el texto –Definitivamente Pelusa se ensañara conmigo ahora- dijo haciendo que todas en la mesa soltaran una risa, incluso Clawdeen quien se ha mostrado fría hacia él se rio por el apodo que le dio a la chica gato.

-Eso es lo más gracioso que escuche en un tiempo- dijo Cleo secándose una lagrima, tal vez ser amiga de este humano no sería tan malo, pensó.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que Toralei los estaba observando aun furiosa por las palabras que compartió con el humano y como se burlo de ella. Mirando hacia delante vio que Ash se había levantado y estaba de camino a tirar las sobras de su comida, a punto de pasar detrás de Manny Taur. La chica gato se acerco sigilosamente y choco contra Ash haciendo que derramara todo el contenido de su charola sobre el minotauro.

-Oh, genial- dijo Ash con sarcasmo mirando de reojo a la risueña Toralei que se reía mientras se alejaba.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste normie!- dijo Manny su furia drásticamente aumentada por la camisa roja de Ash.

-Cálmate Manny, solo fue un accidente- dijo Frankie tratando de salvar a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Accidente? Más bien una trampa- dijo Cleo mirando dagas en la chica que gato que solo sonrió.

-Oye tranquilo, lo siento mucho no tienes que…- ¡PUM! Todos en la cafetería contuvieron un jadeo, Manny había golpeado a Ash en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo intento evitar una pelea en vez de ser parte de una. Los estudiante miraron la escena transcurrir asombrados de que no lo hubiera derribado, Ash mantuvo la cabeza baja, sus manos temblaron de furia hasta que finamente las cerró en un puño.

Manny lanzo un segundo golpe el cual fue esquivado por Ash, quien simplemente se movió ligeramente a la derecha y lanzo su propio golpe conectando con la mejilla del minotauro levantándolo del suelo y enviándolo a volar varios metros atrás completamente inconsciente.

Ash abrió los ojos cuando vio lo que acababa de hacer mirando a su alrededor se encontró con que todos los estudiantes e incluso sus amigas lo observaban, avergonzado por sus acciones se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería. Solo esperaba que no pensaran mal de él después de solo un día.

 **PATIO:**

 **(** Se supone que es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad pero no pasa un solo día y ya me metí en una pelea **)** pensó con un suspiro, actualmente se encontraba en el campanario en un intento de estar solo. Por supuesto no podía esconderse para siempre y no tardo mucho hasta que sus amigas lo encontraran.

-¡Ash!- le llamaron, él miro hacia un lado y las vio entrar por la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Draculaura acercándose con las demás, preocupación evidente en su rostro y en el de las demás.

-Está de pie, es más de lo que se puede decir de Manny- dijo Lagoona mirando a Ash con preocupación –El está en la enfermería inconsciente- el humano hizo una mueca.

-Eres muy fuerte, es impresionante- comento Abbey haciéndolo sonreír un poco.

-Demasiado fuerte para un humano- dijo Clawdeen con desconfianza.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Frankie sujetando su mejilla buscando alguna señal del daño provocado por el golpe pero no había ninguna.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Ash sujetando la mano de Frankie y apartándola suavemente. En ese momento él y la chica de piel verde sintieron una chispa atravesando sus cuerpos, confundidos ambos se apartaron mirando sus manos –Eso fue…- dijo Ash.

-… extraño- termino Frankie mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Cleo notando la mirada de ambos. Frankie fue quien respondió.

-Fue como una chispa recorriendo mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo asi- dijo mirando a la momia que la miraba con confusión –Fue muy extraño-

 **(** Creo que fue mi rayo negro haciendo contacto con su electricidad **)** pensó para sí mismo no sabiendo si era un buen momento para revelarse todavía –Es la primera vez que me pasa- dijo mirando su mano con curiosidad **(** Tal vez es porque es la primera vez que entro en contacto con electricidad generada por otro ser vivo **)** medito en silencio.

-Valla primer día- dijo apoyándose contra la pared y pasando su mano por su cabello –Ya había muchas miradas de desconfianza hacia mí, ahora deben de estar enfadados o peor- miro el suelo por un momento.

-No fue tu culpa, no comenzaste la pelea solo te defendiste- reconforto Lagoona sentándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Sí, fue culpa de esa gata traviesa asi que no te preocupes- dijo Cleo siempre dispuesta a demostrar lo poco que le agrada Toralei.

-Me sorprende que no te haya herido de ninguna forma- dijo Clawdeen más curiosa que sospechosa.

-Yah, ni siquiera tienes una marca si no lo hubiera visto habría creído que lo esquivaste- comento Abby de acuerdo con su amiga mujer lobo.

 **(** Ellas siguen aquí, no me evitaron, tal vez… **)** pensó tomando su decisión –Eso es porque no soy del todo normal- dijo usando Requip para hacer aparecer su libro de magia en la mano –Soy un mago- explico.

Las chicas lo miraron boquiabiertas no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, no se lo esperaban para nada –Gran parte de mi magia fortalece mi cuerpo haciéndolo tan fuerte y resistente como el acero, por eso casi ni sentí el golpe- explico haciendo desaparecer su libro otra vez –También explica lo que sentiste al tocarme- dijo levantando su mano mostrando como un rayo oscuro bailaba entre sus dedos.

-¡Por eso te sentías tan cómodo a nuestro alrededor!- exclamaron Frankie y Draculaura.

-Por eso y porque son realmente agradables y es divertido pasar el rato con ustedes, estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho de todas formas- dijo con una sonrisa relajada. Las chicas estaban felices de escucharlo, hasta ahora Ash ha demostrado ser un buen amigo.

-¿Qué mas puedes hacer?- pregunto Lagoona, su curiosidad despertada asi como en las demás.

-No mucho, apenas comencé a aprender hace unos cuantos meses- dijo pensando en lo largo del camino que aun tenía que recorrer –Pero puedo hacer esto- Ash puso su puño sobre la palma de su otra mano y al separar sus manos entre estas había una escultura del edificio de la escuela del tamaño de un bola de básquetbol con muchos detalles.

-Wow, es increíble- comento Clawdeen, quien a pesar de que aun desconfiaba un poco de Ash, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda después de compartir esta parte de él.

-Impresionante, tal vez deberías hacer una estatua de mi en algún momento- dijo Cleo imaginando una estatua de hielo de ella misma más alta que la escuela para que todo el mundo pueda verla.

-Ohh me recuerda mucho a casa, los yetis son expertos escultores de hielo. Tienes mucho talento- complemento Abby, el mago cada vez le agradaba más.

-Gracias- dijo Ash frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¿Entonces puedes hacer magia de hielo, de rayo y puedes hacer aparecer y desaparecer las cosas?- pregunto Frankie con curiosidad.

-Más o menos- respondió Ash –Se llama Ice Make o magia de creación de hielo y lo de hacer aparecer y desaparecer cosas se llama Requip y lo que hacer es guardar objetos en una dimensión de bolsillo- explico con un poco de detalle guardándose la explicación de su magia Slayer para otro momento cuando se tengan más confianza.

 **RIING! RIIING! RiiiNG!**

-Se acabo el descanso, será mejor que vallamos- dijo Clawdeen caminando hacia las escaleras.

Ash se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Lagoona para ayudarle a levantarse y todos se dirigieron a su siguiente clase **(** Había olvidado lo que se siente tener amigos, he estado solo durante bastante tiempo **)** pensó mientras una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

 **PROBABLEMENTE PIENSEN QUE EXAGERE DANDOLE A ASH ESAS MAGIAS PERO NO SERA TAN PODEROSO DE MOMENTO ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

 **EL PROXIMO CAP DE MI FIC DE DC COMIS SALDRA ESTA SEMANA TAMBIEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. ¿Vamos avanzando con los fic o qué? En fin, disfruten del cap. Como siempre, leo todos sus comentarios y siempre estoy abierto a críticas y sugerencias. También me gustaria que leyeran el pequeño texto que dejé al final del cap.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LAS 3 BRUJAS.**

Había terminado mi primera semana en Monster High, aunque mi primer día acabo de una forma que no me agrado del todo: Al regresar a clase me convertí en el centro de atención de nuevo, algunos estaban sorprendidos y otros desconfiaron aun más de mí. Pelusa tampoco parecía feliz, pues no solo no había resultado herido sino que me mostré mucho más difícil de intimidar que antes.

Por suerte la directora fue muy amable al tener en cuenta mi situación general, las chicas también me habían defendido diciéndole que yo no fui quien comenzó la pelea asi que solo tenía que limpiar y organizar algunas salones por el resto de la semana como castigo, nada difícil.

Para empeorar las cosas después de la escuela tarde casi cuatro horas en regresar a mi casa, no porque estuviera lejos sino porque no sabía dónde diablos estaba. Me teletransportaron a la escuela por lo que me saltee el camino de ida, lo único que sabía era que estaba a la salida del bosque asi que me toco rodearlo y eso me llevo mucho tiempo. Aun asi estoy a casi treinta minutos de la escuela a pie.

En este momento ya estoy en la escuela, siempre he tenido la costumbre de llegar temprano a donde quiera que vaya. Mirando el reloj de mi I-Coffin, el cual había comprado hace apenas dos días, parecía que aun tenía un poco de tiempo libre asi que camine por los pasillos sin rumbo definido.

-¡Ash!- llamo una voz femenina, volteando vi como Frankie y las demás caminaban hasta alcanzarme. Sonriendo guarde mi teléfono y acorte la distancia.

-Hola chichas- salude.

-Temprano como siempre- dijo Draculaura con su sonrisa de siempre al igual que las demás.

-Sí, es un habito- respondí encogiéndome de hombros –No me gusta llegar tarde a ninguna parte- comente mientras nos sentábamos en una escalera.

-¿Ya acabo tu castigo?- pregunto Abby a lo que yo simplemente asentí.

-Limpiar salones por una semana fue un castigo un poco exagerado teniendo en cuenta que no fue tu culpa- dijo Frankie.

-Ehh, no es la gran cosa- respondí agitando mi mano –Ya me ha pasado antes, al menos otras cuatro veces más. Siempre cuando empezaba en una escuela nueva- no pude evitar recordar mi antigua vida.

-¿Tienes problemas de ira?- pregunto Clawdeen, tengo la sensación de que no le agrado del todo y no sé por qué.

-No, pero por lo general hay un bravucón o un idiota que intenta molestarme y acaba en una pelea- dije rascando mi mejilla.

-Pero esta vez no fue culpa de Manny, fue Toralai la que inicio la pelea- dijo Frankie.

-Lo sé, esa chica es problemática- respondí haciendo una mueca.

-Solo llevas aquí una semana, dale tiempo y pasara de problemática a pesadilla- dijo Cleo mientras se miraba en su espejo compacto.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar de otra cosa- sugirió Lagoona, no era realmente una mala idea.

-Ok, cuéntenme algo de la escuela entonces- dije aceptando el cambio de tema.

-Bueno… para empezar estuvo cerrada durante mucho tiempo- dijo Draculaura.

-Casi cinco siglos- siguió Lagoona mientras yo escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Por qué exactamente?- pregunte con curiosidad mientras hacia una cuenta regresiva en mi mente –Espera. ¿Te refieres a las cacerías de brujas que empezaron en el siglo 15?- pregunte dándome cuenta.

-Sí, me sorprende que lo sepas pero no solo cazaban brujas. Todo tipo de monstruos fueron cazados por diferente motivos- respondió Clawdeen uniéndose a la conversación.

–Cuando la casería llego a New Salem en el 1600 muchos monstruos abandonaron el pueblo y se escondieron por todo el mundo asi que se cerró la escuela- acabo Draculaura.

-Hasta que Frankie y Draculaura volvieron a ponerla en marcha- dijo Cleo.

-Sin ustedes no existiría Monster High- dijo Abbey de acuerdo.

-¿Ustedes volvieron a poner el lugar en marcha?- pregunte con sorpresa.

-Jeje, si- respondió Frankie sonriendo un poco apenada –Nos encontramos un día por casualidad y creímos que ya era hora de que los monstruos regresaran a la normalidad- explico.

-Si, asi que restauramos la escuela y recorrimos el mundo invitando a todo tipo de monstruos a asistir- dijo Draculaura.

-Wow- murmure mirando a las chicas.

-Te ves muy sorprendido- comento Abbey sacándome de mi pequeño trance.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, ustedes hicieron algo increíble y provocaron un cambio fantástico- dije sonriendo –Jamás vi algo como eso, es increíble, ustedes son increíbles- comente.

-C-creo que estas exagerando un poco- respondió Draculaura desviando su mirada avergonzada igual que Frankie.

-Nah, no lo creo- dije haciendo que las demás asientan de acuerdo –Estoy seguro de que todos están agradecidos por lo que hicieron-

-Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Krueger- dijo la directora bajando lentamente por la escalera en la que estaban sentados sorprendiéndolos –El cambio que provocaron fue tal que han comenzado a reabrirse múltiples escuelas para monstruos alrededor del mundo- comento Bloodgood.

-Je, eso es aun más impresionante- comente de nuevo.

-Pero no es por eso que los estaba buscando- dijo la directora –Acabamos de recibir tres solicitudes de admisión a la escuela de tres nuevos estudiantes-

-¡¿Mas estudiantes nuevos?!- pregunto Frankie emocionada.

-Correcto señorita Stain, sin embargo ellas no cuentan con ningún medio de transporte o método de viaje para venir aquí, asi que me gustaria pedirles que las trajeran a Monster High- explico Bloodgood.

-Estamos encantadas de ayudar- dijo Draculaura mientras las demás asentían de acuerdo.

-Maravilloso, avisare a los maestros de su ausencia- respondió la directora.

-Genial, buena suerte- dije saludando mientras me levantaba y sacudía el polvo de mis pantalones.

-Usted también ira señora Krueger- dijo Bloodgood deteniéndome antes de que me valla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido -¿No es mala idea enviar a un humano a buscar monstruos? Por lo que me dijeron han vivido ocultándose de la humanidad hasta hace poco- realmente no me lo esperaba.

-Y es por eso que me gustaria que usted les demuestre que no todos los humanos son iguales. Deberían partir de inmediato, buena suerte- dijo sin lugar a discusión entregándoles una caja de madera que Frankie recibió.

La chica desmontable abrió la caja y saco algo similar a un amuleto el cual tenía la forma de un cráneo, exactamente igual al escudo de la escuela -¿Cómo se llaman los nuevos estudiantes?- pregunto.

-La solicitud la envió Thorn, ella estará junto con sus hermanas Luna y Dusk esperándolas- respondió Bloodgood subiendo por las escaleras. Eran nombres geniales de eso no hay duda.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?- pregunte mirando el cráneo en la mano de Frankie, que luego fue cubierto por las manos de las demás chicas.

-Solo tienes que poner tu mano sobre él y decir las palabras "Thorn Exto Monstrum" con nosotras e iremos hacia allá- explico la hija del monstruo de Frankenstein –Oh, también deberías usar casco- recomendó.

Iba a cuestionar cuando vi que las chicas ya se habían puesto sus cascos, me encogí de hombros y chasquee mis dedos haciendo aparecer un casco de motociclista blanco **(** Ahora sé porque esta cosa estaba en la cabaña **)** pensé para mí mismo.

-Ok hagamos esto- dije poniendo mi mano sobre las demás -¡THORN EXTO MONSTRUM!- exclamamos todos juntos y en un par de segundos habíamos desaparecido.

 **_OTRO LUGAR_**

-Típico- se quejo Ash al haber aterrizado sobre su cabeza y luego ser abordado por sus amigas, las cuales cayeron todas sin falta sobre su pecho. De hecho, había quedado en una situación bastante incómoda porque tenía a Clawdeen justo sobre él, sus narices rosándose –Linda sombra de ojos- comento para hacerse notar.

-¡Ahh!- grito la mujer lobo dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, levantándose rápidamente y echando a todas las demás.

-Lo siento Ash- se disculpó Frankie ayudando al humano a levantarse. Draculaura, Lagoona y Abby se disculparon también.

-Gracias por aliviar la caída- agradeció Cleo emparejando su ropa, su cabello y chequeando su maquillaje y uñas.

-Tu casco se enterró en mis costillas, pero de nada…creo- respondió Ash haciendo desaparecer su casco con requip mientras las demás se quitaron los suyos **(** Al menos nadie aterrizo en mis partes nobles **)** agradeció mentalmente. Observando a su alrededor el rubio se percato de que se encontraban en una casa, antigua por lo que podía ver.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto una voz femenina que nadie reconoció, al voltear el grupo se encontró con tres chicas.

La que hablo es pálida de cabello negro, largo hasta la parte baja de la espalda con las raíces y las puntas de color rojo y ojos verdes. La segunda tiene la piel morena, su cabello es rojo hasta los hombros y sus ojos son negros. La última de ellas tiene la piel pálida con un lunar debajo de su ojo y es rubia con su cabello en dos coletas. Las tres llevaban un estilo de maquillaje y de vestimenta gótico, como mucho en este mundo.

-Estamos bien- respondió Draculaura acercándose junto con las demás mientras que Ash se quedaba un poco atrás -¿Eres Thorn?- pregunto la vampiresa.

-Esa soy yo, y estas son mis hermanas Luna y Dusk- dijo la chica presentando a su familia, la chica pelirroja y la chica rubia saludaron al oír sus nombres.

-¡Genial, estamos aquí para llevarlas a Monster High!- exclamo Frankie pero la atención de las chicas estaba centrada en Ash, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar a sus miradas.

-¿Eres humano?- pregunto Thorn mirándolo con desconfianza –Te vimos desaparecer tu casco pero aun asi no pareces un monstruo- dijo la pelinegra.

-Soy humano y ustedes tampoco se parecen mucho a los demás monstruos que he visto- respondió el rubio desde su lugar.

-Nosotras somos hibridas, parte bruja y parte vampiro- respondió Luna mostrando sus colmillos.

-Wow, eso es genial- exclamo Draculaura, ella jamás había visto a un hibrido de su especie.

-¿Si eres humano entonces como hiciste desparecer tu casco?- pregunto Dusk con las manos en la cadera.

-Eso es porque….¡CUIDADO!- grito Ash al ver algo desde la ventana, rápidamente salto hacia delante sacando a Cleo y a Clawdeen del camino cuando la pared comenzó a ser perforada por una gran cantidad de disparos. El mago utilizo su propio cuerpo como escudo para frenar las balas, aprovechándose de su magia de Dragon Slayer de Metal y su alta resistencia a armas metálicas. Las demás chicas se habían movido a la habitación contigua y se habían arrojado pecho tierra para protegerse.

Al acabar la balacera la momia y la mujer lobo abrieron sus ojos solo para encontrar sus cabezas ocultas en el pecho de Ash. Ambas se sorprendieron por las acciones del humano para luego horrorizarse al creer que había sido herido o peor.

–Si no hubiera sido yo todo el lugar estaría manchado de rojo- comento el rubio aliviando la preocupación de ambas –Rápido, vamos con las demás. No creo que el techo resista- dijo mirando la destrucción de la casa de madera, específicamente a la destrucción de las paredes y de algunas vigas. Los tres corrieron rápidamente a la habitación contigua encontrándose con las demás evitando justo a tiempo la caída del techo.

Cuando los vieron iban a decir algo pero Ash las interrumpió -¡No hay tiempo, corran!- al pasar sujeto las muñecas de Draculaura y Frankie y les indico que corrieran seguido de todas las demás -¿Hay una puerta trasera?- pregunto calmado, acostumbrado a este tipo de situación.

-¡Sí, es por aquí!- respondió Thorn asustada guiando al grupo hacia afuera. Corrieron sin parar hasta que llegaron a una cueva donde se escondieron.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Lagoona, sintiendo una mescla de confusión y miedo. Ash estaba observando por la esquina de la cueva asegurándose de que nadie pueda verlos. Al estar de espaldas la chica de mar logro ver su espalda, más específicamente el colador que ahora era su chaqueta -¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!- exclamo.

-¡Oh no!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Frankie al darse cuenta también.

-E-el nos salvo usándose a sí mismo como escudo- respondió Clawdeen tartamudeando, cosa rara para ella.

-Estoy bien, solo dolió un poco- dijo Ash en voz baja.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- dijo Cleo con los ojos llorosos –Gracias-

-Je, no tienes que agradecer princesa, es lo que hacen los amigos. Asi que no vayas a llorar, arruinaras tu maquillaje- respondió Ash sonriendo y abrazando a la momia, tratando de calmarla a ella y a las demás chicas **(** Puede que sean monstruos pero siguen siendo adolescentes, nunca vivieron algo como esto **)** -¿Por qué nos atacaron?- pregunto mirando directamente a las tres brujas.

-Son los hombres de Hansel y Gretel, cazadores de brujas- respondió Thorn sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Hansel y Gretel? ¿Cómo la fabula infantil?- pregunto el rubio extrañado por los nombres **(** Es como esa película del actor que interpreta a Hawkeye en los vengadores **)** pensó para sí mismo.

-No son sus verdaderos nombres, se apodaron de esa forma porque son hermanos y han dedicado sus vidas a…cazar brujas como nosotras- esta vez quien hablo fue Luna.

-Eso es horrible- dijo Draculaura mirándolas con lastima.

-No sabía que aun existían cazadores de monstruos- comento Abbey, quien de momento parecía manejar la situación un poco mejor que las demás.

-¿Es por ellos que enviaron la solicitud a Monster High?- pregunto Lagoona, las brujas asintieron confirmando sus sospechas -¿Por qué no nos avisaron? Esto es muy peligroso- acuso.

-Temíamos que tal vez no vendrían por nosotras- respondió Dusk con la mirada gacha.

-¡Pero podríamos haber enviado a alguien calificado para esto!- exclamo Clawdeen, furiosa por la información que les escondieron.

-Clawdeen espera un segundo…- Frankie trato de decir solo para ser interrumpida.

-¡No Frankie, pudimos haber muerto allí dentro!- contestó igual de enojada la chica lobo, y hubiera seguido de no ser porque el humano puso su mano en su hombro.

-Cálmate o harás que nos encuentren- dijo Ash con seriedad –Entiendo que estés molesta, yo también lo estoy pero este no es momento para perder la calma. Tenemos que ponernos a salvo primero- dijo un poco más suave.

Clawdeen solo asintió y se quedo callada, era difícil discutir con el sujeto que le salvo la vida.

-¿Qué pueden decirnos de estos tipos?- pregunto Ash a las brujas -¿Tienen más armas que solo revólveres antiguos? ¿Están entrenados?- el viajero de otro mundo había visto al menos a 10 hombres sacar dichas armas y disparar, parecía que esos revólveres tenían mayor capacidad para balas de lo usual.

-Sabemos que todos tienen un sable encantado con el que… ya sabes- respondió Thorn mirando hacia el humano –No sé si están entrenados pero estoy casi segura de que no llevan más armas, al menos eso es lo que dicen los rumores- explico la chica.

-¡Maldición! Las armas encantadas si pueden lastimarme- dijo pasándose los dedos por el cabello **(** Supongo que debo regresar a lo clásico, como si mi durabilidad mágica nunca hubiera existido **)** El libro explicaba sus debilidades y esta era una de ellas, los objetos encantados son mucho más poderosos que los normales y causan un daño importante ignorando las resistencias mágicas.

-Pero no es necesario que nos volvamos a topar- dijo Abbey atrayendo la atención sobre sí misma –Solo tenemos que usar el amuleto para regresar a Monster High-

-¡Tiene razón!- exclamo alegremente Frankie tanteando su ropa, al no encontrar el amuleto su mirada cambio, llenándose de terror –No lo tengo, se debió caer mientras corriamos- dijo preocupada.

Reaccionando rápidamente todos los presentes comenzaron a escanear la cueva en busca del amuleto, sin éxito todos suspiraron de decepción.

-¡Miren, esta por ahí!- grito Draculaura señalando al objeto brillante una par de metro fuera de la cueva, destacándose del suelo únicamente por el reflejo del sol en su superficie.

-Yo iré- dijo el humano levantándose y caminando hacia el amuleto, habiendo llegado se inclino para tomarlo.

-¡Ash cuidado!-

Ash volteo casi al instante y se movió hacia un lado pero ya era tarde. Uno de los cazadores había saltado desde la cima de la cueva y había empujado su sable hacia adelante. El movimiento de Ash permitió que la hoja se hundiera en su costado derecho, justo debajo de sus costillas y no dañara ningún órgano importante. Gruñendo de dolor el rubio lanzo una patada hacia el estomago del cazador, el impulso saco la hoja de su carne y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrojar al perpetuador varios pies hacia atrás y que deje caer la espada.

Ash sujeto su costado y noto que otros tres se acercaban a su posición **(** Tengo que acabar con esto rápido **)** pensó presionando su herida con la mano, la sangre escurría lentamente entre sus dedos. El rubio se vio obligado a moverse de nuevo agachándose para esquivar un corte realizado por otro cazador. No queriendo ser herido nuevamente Ash dio un paso adelante y arrojo un gancho derecho seguido de una patada con giro directamente al rostro de su atacante dejándolo inconsciente.

El tercer cazador se acercaba corriendo con su espada levantada, un golpe fácil. Ash se lanzo a la carrera también y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto apoyando su pie izquierdo en el pecho del hombre e impulsándose para realizar un mortal hacia atrás pateándolo con su pie derecho en la barbilla incapacitando a su tercer oponente.

Cuando el cuarto se acerco el rubio lanzo una mirada molesta y cansado de toda la mierda que estaba sucediendo toda al mismo tiempo, Ash levanto los puños y en el dorso de cada mano apareció un círculo mágico de color plata –Nudillos del dragón de metal- exclamo al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se recubrían de escamas de acero terminando en garras en las puntas de los dedos, pero lo más llamativo eran las protuberancias semiesféricas en cada uno de sus nudillos.

Ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de su oponente Ash se lanzo hacia delante y arrojo un poderoso golpe directo a la barriga del cazador haciendo que se inclinara solo para recibir un igual de doloroso uppercut que lo levanto del suelo haciéndole dar vueltas en el aire y aterrizar de cara.

 **(** La pérdida de sangre hizo que me agotara más rápido y para peor apenas conozco un par de hechizos pertenecientes a cada magia, necesito extender mi set de movimientos **)** pensó Ash sujetando su costado y cubriendo su herida con su mano.

Mientras Ash reflexionaba para sí mismo las chicas estaban en la entrada de la cueva totalmente sorprendidas. Fueron testigos de cómo su amigo neutralizo a cuatro cazadores armados a puño limpio en poco más de un minuto, aun con una herida. Ellas no pudieron hacer nada, no porque no quisieran, sino porque Ash siempre se les adelantaba y los acababa demasiado rápido. Saliendo de su estupor todas corrieron al lado de su amigo herido.

El humano se mantuvo erguido y orgulloso, su victoria era indiscutible y se negaba a abandonar el cambo de batalla de alguna forma diferente a caminar. Cuando las chicas lo alcanzaron Draculaura volteo la cabeza con nauseas al ver la sangre.

-¡Oh mi Ra, estas herido!- exclamo Cleo tapando su boca con la mano.

-T-tenemos que tratar tu herida- dijo Lagoona.

-Tal vez podamos regresar a la casa, tenemos medicina allí- sugirió Thorn observando la herida del humano.

-Pero podrían seguir allí- dijo Frankie muy preocupada.

-Olvídenlo, estoy bien- dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Te atravesaron con una espada y perdiste mucha sangre!- exclamo Clawdeen sintiéndose molesta de que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ellas tienen razón, me sorprende que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir de pie- dijo Abbey, la Yeti estaba totalmente impresionada por la fuerza, física y espiritual, de Ash. Era un hombre realmente fuerte, pensó.

-Solo digamos "BLOODGOOD EXTO MONSTRUM" y regresemos antes de que vengan más, me atenderé en la enfermería- dijo Ash. El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y junto sus manos para después de decir las palabras clave desaparecieron nuevamente.

 **_ OFICINA DE BLOODGOOD_**

-Se está haciendo un hábito tenerlas en mi oficina señoritas- dijo la directora, ella está sentada en su escritorio con las manos juntas, su cabeza descansando sobre el mueble mirando directamente a Toralei y a su sequito.

Antes de que continuara con su reprimenda el grupo apareció y cayó frente al trió de felinas sorprendiéndolas a ellas y a la directora.

-Pasó otra vez- dijo Ash secamente viéndose en la misma situación de hace rato, esta vez fue Abbey la que termino en su rostro –Hola Abbey- saludo con buen humor que fue mal recibido ya que todas las chicas se levantaron apresuradamente temiendo empeorar sus heridas.

-¡Señorita Stain, esta herida!- exclamo Bloodgood al ver la sangre manchando la ropa de la chica desmontable.

-¡No es mi sangre, es la de Ash!- respondió Frankie mientras Lagoona y Abbey ayudaban al humano a levantarse, la chica Yeti también se había manchado un poco.

Ash por su parte estaba empezando a marearse y necesitaba de sus amigas para mantenerse en pie -¡Llévenlo a la enfermería!- ordeno la directora al ver la condición del muchacho. El grupo no dudo en cumplir y se las arreglaron para llevar al humano a dicho lugar.

Una vez en la enfermería, la enfermera le saco la camisa a Ash y comenzó a tratar la herida. Ash logro mantenerse despierto durante todo el proceso a pesar de que fue medicado para insensibilizarlo. Mientras tanto las chicas, excepto las brujas quienes se encontraban con la directora, no pudieron evitar comenzar a hablar.

-Espero que este bien- dijo Frankie preocupada, ya se había cambiado de ropa al igual que la chica yeti.

-Estará bien, Ash es muy fuerte- respondió Abbey. Nadie pudo contradecir ese hecho.

-Realmente no puedo creer todo lo que paso hoy- dijo Draculaura aun nerviosa por lo que vivió.

-Tampoco yo- respondió Lagoona frotándose los hombros –No sé qué habría pasado si Ash no hubiera ido con nosotras- la sola idea hizo que todas se estremezcan.

-Nos salvo a todas- dijo Cleo recordando el momento en el que el humano la protegió y luego la consoló, no podía dejar de repetir esos momentos en su cabeza.

Clawdeen por su parte se mantuvo en silencio **(** El pudo haber muerto para salvarnos, me protegió incluso cuando lo trate de esa forma **)** pensó sintiéndose culpable, el humano no solo las había salvado sino que había sido amable incluso con las tres brujas que los metieron en el problema **(** Realmente lo juzgue muy mal, pero no puedo evitar pensar que oculta algo. Su olor es como el de una criatura poderosa y algo más **)**

-Es increíble como siguió peleando a pesar de estar herido- comento Frankie para romper un pequeño silencio incomodo que se produjo al acabar la ultima frase.

-Yah, su forma de pelear también fue impresionante- dijo Abbey.

-Definitivamente sabía lo que hacía, solo había visto a monstruos pelear asi en películas- dijo Clawdeen recordando la pelea.

-Uso su magia al final también, cubrió sus manos con metal, parecían escamas- dijo Draculaura.

-El nunca nos hablo de ese tipo de magia la ultima vez- dijo Lagoona pensativa -Me pregunto por qué no lo hizo-

-Tal vez acaba de aprenderla, el nos dijo que apenas lleva un par de meses aprendiendo magia- respondió Cleo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y la enfermera les permitió pasar a ver a su amigo, las chicas entraron y vieron a Ash sentado sin camisa, su costado había sido cosido y vendado. Las monstruitas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver al humano sin camisa, el está en perfecta condición física obtenida a través de un intenso entrenamiento en artes marciales. Sus músculos no eran tan voluminosos como los de Manny pero estaban perfectamente cincelados.

-Hola chicas-saludo el humano sonriendo y sacando a las chicas de su trance.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Frankie aun preocupada.

-Estoy genial- respondió el humano, pulgares arriba –Y estaré mejor después tomar mi medicina especial- comento levantando la mano pero no paso nada –Lo olvide, deje la caja en mi casillero- dijo avergonzado pues quería hacer aparecer dicho objeto con su reequip.

-Puedo traerla si quieres- dijo Clawdeen sin mirarlo directamente.

-Claro, gracias- respondió Ash un poco sorprendido de que la mujer lobo se ofreciera –La combinación de mi casillero es 5 a la izquierda, 8 a la derech la derecha- Clawdeen asintió y se fue después de un "ya regreso".

-¿Ustedes como están?- pregunto el rubio mirando a las chicas, se veían bastante alteradas, un poco mejor que antes.

-Estamos bien, gracias a ti- respondió Draculaura.

-Estuviste increíble allá afuera- felicito Abbey.

-¿Cómo mantuviste la calma en un momento asi?- pregunto Lagoona.

-Solía vivir en un vecindario muy peligroso. Los disparos, las peleas y asaltos eran bastante comunes. Los ladrones solían usar métodos extremos para robarle a la gente, algunos con armas y otros con cuchillos- Explico el humano.

-Suena peligroso- dijo Frankie.

-¿Qué hay de los movimientos?- pregunto curiosa Abbey.

-Eso es muy simple. He ido a dojos, gimnasios y escuelas para aprender artes marciales y esgrima desde los 7 años- conto Ash recordando –Incluso participe de torneos a nivel internacional y gane muchos de ellos- el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante esos recuerdos, lo que más le venía a la cabeza era a su madre animándolo desde las gradas. Rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos antes de que se perdiera en la nostalgia.

Ash relato dos verdades incompletas. Sí, vivía en un vecindario peligroso pero su calma se debió a sus roces con diferente criminales debido a sus propias actividades ilegales. Y sí, fue apuñalado más de una vez pero fue durante algunas de sus peleas.

En ese momento Clawdeen entro por la puerta sosteniendo una caja de acero en sus manos -Ten- dijo entregándole la caja al humano, el cual le agradeció el gesto.

Cuando Ash abrió la caja sus amigas se amontonaron a su alrededor para ver que contenía y el resultado las dejo sorprendidas.

-¡¿Monedas de plata?!- preguntaron todas juntas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- pregunto Draculaura solo para sorprenderse aun mas cuando Ash mordió una moneda como si fuera una galleta y luego otra, y otra, y otra.

-Ok, eso sí que es raro- comento Clawdeen.

-No realmente. Mi magia de Dragon Slayer de metal me permite alimentarme de cualquier sustancia metálica para recuperar energía, en el caso de los metales preciosos estos producen un efecto secundario. Consumir plata cura desde heridas hasta enfermedades- explico Ash quitándose el vendaje revelando que su herida había desaparecido por completo **(¡** Carajo ¿Qué dije?! **)** pensó el humano entrando en pánico.

-Valla eso es increíble- dijo Lagoona sorprendida por ese hecho.

-Espera un segundo, ¿dijiste magia de Dragon Slayer?- pregunto Clawdeen frunciendo el ceño –Usas magia que sirve para matar monstruos- acuso la chica lobo haciendo jadear a todas.

-No, espera, deja que lo explique bien- dijo Ash apresuradamente mientras se ponía la camisa –Sé que el nombre suena mal, pero esta magia convierte partes del cuerpo del usuario en las de un dragón. De hecho según la historia del libro, la magia fue enseñada por los dragones- explico haciendo aparecer su libro dándoselos abierto en la pagina correcta.

El rubio observo mientras las chicas leían detenidamente la información del libro. Estaba realmente preocupado de que pensaran mal de él solo por esto.

-Yo te creo- dijo Frankie alegrando a Ash –Después de hoy no puedo verte como un mal humano-

-Tampoco yo, me salvaste- dijo Cleo sonriendo.

-Arriesgaste tu vida para traernos devuelta. No creo que seas capaz de hacer algo tan horrible- dijo Draculaura entregándole el libro otra vez.

-También te creo, además este libro tiene una descripción errónea sobre los dragones- dijo Lagoona. La descripción que tiene el libro se refiere a los dragones existentes en el universo de Fairy Tail, muy diferentes con los de este mundo.

-Luchaste para protegernos y no nos has dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de ti- dijo Abbey.

-Después de hoy, estoy segura de que podemos confiar en ti- dijo Clawdeen sorprendiéndolo –Esta magia también explica el extraño olor que viene de ti, hueles como un monstruo- explico.

-Eres nuestro amigo- dijeron todas al unisonó aunque algunas de ellas estaban deseando ser algo mas, solo necesitan darse cuenta.

-Gracias- respondió Ash mientras era abrazado por el grupo de monstruitas **(** Solo espero que cuando mi secreto salga a la luz los demás también me acepten, pero al menos las tengo a ellas **)** pensó el humano suspirando de satisfacción.

 **_EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO_**

El lugar parecía ser un bar, en el se encontraban todos los cazadores que atacaron al protagonista y a sus amigas. Frente a ellos se encontraban dos figuras encapuchadas, una femenina y otra masculina.

-¿Qué opinas sobre esto hermana?- pregunto el hombre mirando hacia la mujer a su lado.

-Un humano peleando para defender a monstruos- medito la chica paseándose por la habitación –Primero tendremos que asegurarnos de que no esté bajo el control de ninguno de esos seres, de ser asi lo liberaremos y lo uniremos a nuestro grupo- dijo ella.

-¿Y si no lo está?- pregunto él.

¡SLAAAAAAAAASHH!

La mujer había sacado su sable y cortado un muñeco de práctica con forma de bruja -Entonces lo trataremos como si fuera uno de ellos- dijo con frialdad.

 **FIN.**

 **Fin del segundo capítulo ¿Alguien sabe de dónde saque a Thorn, Luna y Dusk? Son de mis personajes favoritos de esa caricatura. Como habrán notado cambie un poco la historia de la escuela para poder usar elementos del antiguo canon de la serie y del nuevo canon de las últimas películas.**

 **En otro tema, tengo el cuarto cap de mi fic de Dc por la mitad, me quede estancado al no poder encontrar un buen nombre de héroe para darle a mi Oc, acepto su ayuda si quieren dármela. Una vez terminado ese capitulo seguiré con alguno de mis otros fic, no se cual. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualice alguna de mis historias, muchas cosas sucedieron siendo Avengers: Endgame y Pokemon Espada y Escudo algunas de las más importantes. En fin, he estado meditando sobre si debería o no abandonar alguno de mis fic en pos de concentrarme en otros. ¿Qué opinan? Lamento que este cap sea corto.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

Dos días después de su última gran aventura la relación de Ash con las chicas monstruo se profundizó como solo una experiencia cercana a la muerte puede hacerlo. Además una vez que la verdadera naturaleza de su magia salió a la luz todas las barreras que le impedían tener una verdadera amistad con las chicas, específicamente Clawdeen, desaparecieron. Esto le permitió a Ash abrirse y mostrar su verdadera forma de ser, como no lo había hecho desde que su madre falleció. Lo que nos lleva a la situación en curso.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ash, regresa aquí!- grito una furiosa Clawdeen Wolf mientras perseguía a nuestro mago favorito por la acera rumbo a Monster High. El sorprendentemente rápido humano había logrado poner una buena distancia entre la chica lobo que lo perseguía y el mismo.

-No entiendo que fue lo que te molesto- le dijo Ash volteando la cabeza sin detenerse con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Ambos estaban hablando sobre la clase de arte cuando un comentario del rubio la puso repentinamente en su contra. Los dos continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio donde Frankie, Draculaura, Lagoona y Abby estaban tranquilas hablando hasta que el llego.

-Hola chicas- saludo Ash con una sonrisa, ellas devolvieron el saludo confusas al verlo correr y al instante Clawdeen llego y se lanzo al cuello del rubio el cual atrapo sus muñecas mientras ella le gruñía –Tranquila Clawdeen, no tienes que ser violenta- le dijo.

-Creí que se estaban llevando bien- dijo Draculaura mirando al dúo pelear.

-No puede ser nada demasiado serio, Ash esta sonriendo- dijo Lagoona observando.

-Tal vez estaban jugando a las atrapadas- sugirió Frankie a pesar de que ella misma dudaba que fuera el caso. Abby, quien estaba a su lado simplemente camino hacia adelante y los separo.

-Ya es suficiente ustedes dos, están uno sobre el otro como mis primos peleando por la ultima rebanada de queso de yak- dijo Abby en su acento único en Monster High.

-Ella empezó- dijo Ash rápidamente ignorando la mirada de Clawdeen –Estábamos hablando sobre la clase de arte de ayer y de repente quería mi cabeza- se encogió de hombros aun dudando sobre cuál era el problema.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?- pregunto Frankie interrumpiendo los gruñidos de su amiga.

-Como dije, estábamos hablando de la clase de arte y todo iba bien. Le dije que me gusto mucho su trabajo y lo siguiente que se era que estaba corriendo. Aunque fue bastante divertido- explico el rubio.

-Eso no suena mal, fue muy dulce de su parte alagar tus diseños- dijo Draculaura intentando entender lo que sucedió.

-Eso no fue todo- dijo Clawdeen comenzando a explicar con más detalle.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Clawdeen y Ash estaban de camino a la escuela una al lado del otro, se habían cruzado hace apenas un minuto. Clawdeen miro al rubio, más específicamente a su nuevo look. Ash usaba una camisa de mangas largas negra con los tres últimos botones superiores abiertos dejando ver una camiseta roja debajo. Vestía un par de jeans azules con rasgaduras en las rodillas y las mismas zapatillas rojas de siempre. Para completar tenía un colgante de plata alrededor del cuello con una pequeña espada vikinga._

 _-Me gusta tu nueva apariencia- comento la loba sonriendo._

 _-Gracias, tuve que cambiarla cuando mi chaqueta se hizo picadillo- agradeció el rubio devolviendo la sonrisa, agradecido de que la tensión entre ellos ya no estuviera._

 _Clawdeen hizo una mueca recordando el momento perfectamente, no era algo que pudiera olvidar –Si quieres podría mostrarte el centro comercial para conseguirte otra, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo ella._

 _-No es mala idea, tal vez dentro de la semana. Me gustaria que alguien con tanto talento con la moda como tú me ayudara, vi tus diseños en la clase de arte y a pesar de no saber mucho al respecto sé que me encantaron- le respondió Ash sonriendo suavemente. Clawdeen no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, era el primer chico que había alabado sus diseños y además creía que tenía talento. Es increíble lo que un día sin ningún tipo de desconfianza y amistad sincera habían hecho con su relación, realmente era un chico increíble._

 _-Si… deberíamos ir- le dijo aun intentando ocultar su sonrojo._

 _-Todos hablaban muy bien de la clase de arte ahora que lo pienso. Parece ser una de las favoritas- dijo Ash pensando por un momento –Tal vez sea porque la profesora es atractiva-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡CRASSSHH!_

 _La pequeña ilusión de Clawdeeen se hizo añicos cuando escucho que el rubio había dicho que su madre era atractiva. Su sonrojo abandono su rostro y empezó a gruñir, cuando Ash la vio empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras ella lo igualaba paso por paso hasta que finalmente se lanzo a la carrera con ella persiguiéndolo._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Cuando Clawdeen acabo su relato (omitiendo adrede las partes en las que se sonrojaba, actuaba con timidez y sus pensamientos personales hacia el chico que actualmente quiere hacer trocitos) la demás le dieron al rubio una mirada molesta. Al ver sus miradas Ash suspiro y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica lobo y la miro a los ojos.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que ella era tu madre, no fue mi intención ofenderte- se disculpo con sinceridad –Además no te preocupes… heredaste su apariencia- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Clawdeen volvió sonrojarse de una combinación de ira y vergüenza –Eres…eres un….¡Ahhh, olvídalo!- dijo empujando al rubio lejos de ella y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, no salió tan mal- comento Frankie tratando de ser optimista.

 **UN POCO MAS TARDE:**

Mientras Ash caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con las chicas, ignorando las miradas que muchos seguían dándole, alguien apareció a su lado y abrazo su brazo con una sonrisa brillante.

-Te ves feliz princesa ¿Pasa algo interesante?- le pregunto a la chica a su lado que resulto ser Cleo. A su lado se encontraba Ghoulia Yelps, una chica zombie muy cercana a Cleo, se presentaron apenas ayer ya que había estado enferma de algo que Ash prefirió no preguntar y aunque no podía entender nada de lo que decía se llevaron bien.

-Si ¿Qué pasa contigo?- le pregunto Clawdeen. El grupo reanudo su caminata con la momia aun prendida del brazo de nuestro protagonista.

-¡La directora Bloodgood me permitió rearmar el escuadrón de animadoras de Monster High y ser la capitana!- exclamo a momia señalándose a sí misma con orgullo –Comenzare las pruebas la próxima semana y esa no es la mejor parte- ahora todos tenían su atención en ella –Ahora que muchas otras escuelas de monstruos reabrieron sus puertas habrá una competencia de animadoras-

-¡Electrizante, siempre he querido ser animadora!- dijo Frankie emocionándose y mas que dispuesta a ir a las pruebas.

-Pues tendrás que esforzarte por que solo aceptare a lo mejor de lo mejor de la escuela- respondió Cleo haciendo que algunas de sus amigas negaran con la cabeza, parecería que iba a dejarse llevar por su ego… otra vez. Curiosamente Frankie era la única del grupo en querer participar, algo que nuestro protagonista noto.

-¿Qué hay de ti Ash?- pregunto Draculaura.

-No creo que el uniforme de animadora me quede Draculaura- le respondió Ash haciendo que sus amigas se rieran un poco.

-No tonto- le dijo la pequeña vampiresa ahogando sus risas con su mano –Me refiero a que deberías entrar a un equipo- explico.

-Esa es una excelente idea, podrías hacer muchos amigos- dijo Frankie con entusiasmo.

-No lo sé- dijo el rubio dudando –la mayoría de la escuela suele evitarme-

-Deberías intentar- dijo Abby atrayendo la atención –Nunca lograras hacer amigos si no les das una oportunidad-

Ash lo pensó seriamente, desde que llego a la escuela solo había hablado con las chicas que estaban frente a él y si bien era indudable que disfrutaba de su compañía también había momentos y conversaciones demasiado femeninas para su gusto y un nuevo amigo no sería malo, sobre todo un amigo varón.

-¿A qué equipo podría unirme?, no soy muy bueno en los deportes- les respondió Ash cediendo.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono Lagoona sorprendida igual que todas las demás.

-Pero ya vimos que eres muy atlético- dijo Frankie recordando la pelea que tuvo con los cazadores de monstruos.

-¡Si, mira estos músculos!- exclamo Cleo apretando su brazo y pasando una de sus manos por su abdomen con una sonrisa. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver las miradas en blanco de sus amigas y una mirada un tanto avergonzada del rubio –Solo fue un comentario- dijo en voz baja apartando la mirada.

-Créanme, de niño lo intente todo y me quede con las artes marciales y esgrima porque realmente soy bueno en eso- explico Ash rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre –Asi que a menos que haya un club de artes marciales o esgrima dudo que pueda calificar para un equipo-

-¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo Lagoona entusiasmada después de un minuto de silencio –Podrías hacer la prueba para unirte al equipo de natación y ya tendrías una amiga porque yo también estaré allí. Podemos practicar después de la escuela- ella sonrió.

Todas esperaron la respuesta de Ash quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba **(** He nadado desde los 6 años, a modo de complementar mi acondicionamiento físico pero nunca competí de ninguna forma **)** sus amigas seguían expectantes **(** Claro que ahora mi cuerpo es mucho más fuerte y rápido que antes. Sin mencionar que medirme en contra de monstruos será interesante y la oportunidad perfecta para aprender otro tipo de magia **)** repentinamente abrió los ojos.

-Sabes, realmente llamaste mi atención- la emoción por el desafío lo hizo sonreír mostrando sus colmillos de dragón dándole un aspecto salvaje -¡Estoy dentro, iremos a esa prueba y arrasaremos con la competencia!- dijo chocando los cinco con la chica de mar.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- le respondió Lagoona igualando el entusiasmo.

-¡Y hare lo mismo cuando el equipo de animadoras este completo!- exclamo Cleo.

-¡Y yo seré parte de ese equipo!- dijo Frankie dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Y nosotras los apoyaremos, creo- dijo Draculaura sintiéndose fuera de la fiesta asi como Clawdeen, Ghoulia y Abby.

 **0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010010101100101010**

Ash pasó el resto de la jornada escolar distraído pensando en lo que acaba de meterse y analizando los posibles resultados. Era totalmente obvio que todos los miembros del equipo se burlarían de él, tanto por ser humano como por el hecho de que probablemente todos sean monstruos marinos. Y temía que de quedar en el equipo aquellos monstruos que no lo hicieran se sintieran insultados y lo tomaran en su contra. Para evitar esto último su entrada al equipo debería de ser indiscutible.

Esto llevo nuestro protagonista a distraerse con otra cosa, su libro de magia. Ash había estado leyendo e intentando utilizar la magia de agua (Es la magia de Juvia) pero al principio resulto difícil pues solo lograba crear pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Al avanzar el día su progreso sufrió varias etapas que pasaron desde la escarcha a la nieve y finalmente agua. Para lograrlo tuvo que separar en su mente ambos tipos de magia diciéndose a si mismo **CONGELADO** para su magia Ice Make y **LIQUIDO** para su magia de agua y deberá de seguir haciendo esto hasta acostumbrarse.

Al final del día Ash y Lagoona se despidieron de las chicas y partieron rumbo a la piscina. Entrando en el vestidor masculino el rubio se puso su traje de baño, era totalmente negro que llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Al salir se topo con Lagoona y no pudo evitar admirar su figura atlética que se lucia incluso con ese traje de baño de una pieza.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos **(** Estas aquí para entrenar, si quieres ver chicas bonitas en traje de baño ve a la playa **)** se reprendió mentalmente ignorando totalmente que su amiga con agallas hacia exactamente los mismo.

 **(** Nunca había visto a un chico tan… definido **)** pensó Lagoona admirando el cuerpo tonificado de su amigo. Pero al igual que Ash hizo lo posible por alejar esos pensamientos y ocultar su rubor.

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos- dijo Lagoona saltando al agua seguido de Ash –Primero haremos unas vueltas para medir tus habilidades.

Ash asintió y comenzó a nadar de una punta de la piscina a otra a su máxima velocidad **(** Definitivamente podría superar a cualquier otro humano **)** pensó al terminar el recorrido. Todo el tiempo Lagoona lo observaba atentamente notando que su técnica era perfecta y que en comparación con otros normies que había visto era muy superior pero no es nada que un monstruo acuático no pudiera hacer fácilmente. Estos pensamientos fueron reflejados por Ash luego de ver a Lagoona hacer sus rondas, era muy rápida, al menos 10 veces más rápido de lo que él fue y no parecía que se haya esforzado al máximo.

Ambos estaban sentados en el borde descansando y pensando sobre la conclusión a la que ambos llegaron.

-Tal vez no fue una buena idea- dijo Lagoona frotándose un brazo –Estaba segura de que con tu fuerza lo lograrías. Lo siento- se disculpo pues había sido idea suya y su amigo parecía realmente determinado a entrar en el equipo.

-No te preocupes, solo intentabas ayudar- la tranquilizo Ash –Además aun hay una manera- dijo mirando hacia el vacio.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Pues… soy un mago- respondió. Los ojos de Lagoona se abrieron en realización –He estado practicando la magia de agua y solo las habilidades básicas me permitirán respirar bajo el agua y moverme a gran velocidad- le paso su libro e hizo una demostración creando una burbuja de agua en su mano.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamo la chica de mar leyendo la descripción del libro, Ash no solo podría unirse al equipo si no que un día tal vez podría viajar al gran arrecife de coral y convertirse en el primer humano en visitar su hogar –Espera, ¿eso no sería trampa?- pregunto al darse cuenta.

-Eso fue lo que pensé también- le respondió asintiendo –Pero soy un mago asi como tu un monstruo marino ¿No debería poder usar mis habilidades como tu usas las tuyas? Quiero decir no es que vaya a usar magia para retrasar a los demás o algo parecido- argumento Ash.

De charlar un rato sobre los pros y contras llegaron a la conclusión de que la decisión no les concierne y que deberían hablarlo directamente con la directora Bloodgood pero de todas formas aprovecharían la piscina para practicar la magia de agua de Ash hasta que el equipo la acapare con sus prácticas.

Más tarde ese día Ash acompaño a Lagoona a los dormitorios de la escuela en donde se quedaban los estudiantes de intercambio y regreso a su casa para descansar con el objetivo de entrenar a primera hora de la mañana y con suerte entrar al equipo de natación con Lagoona.

 **01010101010101010101010101010101010101**

LEAN ABAJO.

 **Para finalizar quiero dejar en claro los límites de la magia de Ash. Como saben todas y cada una está basada en los diferentes tipos de magia del universo de FAIRY TAIL, sin embargo Ash no tiene límites en la cantidad de tipos que puede aprender pero cada magia es MUCHO MENOS PODEROSA QUE SU VERSION ORIGINAL. En el caso que intentara destruir un edificio el requerirá de su ataque más poderoso que drenaría mucho sus fuerzas.**

 **¿QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SEA LA PRIMERA CHICA? La primera en unirse "formalmente" al harem.**

 **ESTO ES IMPORTANTE:**

 **La mayoría de mis fic no han sido actualizados en mucho tiempo y es que estoy considerando abandonarlos (Excepto el de Harry Potter, Young Justice y quizás este) todo con el objetivo de dar cabida a nuevos proyectos ahora que tengo un poco más de experiencia en esto de escribir Fanfic (Básicamente aprendí a planearlos y no a escribir sobre la marcha) ademas de centrarme en los restantes.**

 **Sabiendo esto podría reescribir, abandonar o ponerlos en pausa (donde los actualizare cuando se me ocurra alguna forma de continuarlos esporádicamente en intervalos de tiempo random)**

 **ALGUNOS POSIBLES FUTUROS PROYECTOS:**

 **(La mayoría con un formato similar a mis demás fics: Oc renace o es enviado al universo ficticio, es op, posible harem y elementos de otros universos de ficción)**

 **Universo cinematográfico marvel: ahora que concluyo con Endgame y la trama se cerró ya no corro el riego de arruinar momentos clave y demás.**

 **Game of Thrones o Canción de fuego y hielo: He leído todos los libros hasta ahora y la serie ha concluido (No me convenció el final por cierto). También sería mi primer intento de escribir sobre temas más "adultos" lo que podría salir bien o terriblemente mal. (Probablemente incluya elementos del mundo de Tolkien y Harry Potter o algo totalmente diferente)**

 **SUERENCIAS: Siempre son bienvenidas y apreciadas. Anime, serie de tv, caricaturas, lo que sea.**

 **POR FAVOR COMENTEN.**


	4. Chapter 4 y anuncio de nueva historia!

**Han pasado 60 años pero aquí estoy. En fin espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque es un poco corto será suficiente como un regreso.**

 **CAPITULO 4.**

 **.**

Si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida es que el esfuerzo vale la pena y que siempre hay espacio para mejorar. Esto se hizo evidente durante el fin de semana antes de las pruebas del equipo de natación. Mi magia de agua se fortaleció lo suficiente como para poder seguirle el paso a un monstruo marino en el agua, todo con la ayuda de Lagoona por supuesto. Ella había accedido a venir a mi cabaña en el bosque a ayudarme a entrenar. Habíamos pasado esos días en el lago ubicado detrás de mi hogar.

 **/SUPER ANUNCIO DE NUEVA HISTORIA ABAJO DEL TODO/**

Sin embargo no era una sorpresa que la chica de mar seguía siendo mucho más rápida y ágil en el agua que yo, después de todo había pasado una vida entera nadando y yo apenas estaba empezando. Y dejando de lado el entrenamiento realmente disfrute su compañía, era una chica muy divertida y siempre estaba animándome a mejorar.

Durante las noches sin embargo seguía practicando con mis otros tipos de magia y después de aprender algunos hechizos defensivos y ofensivos y probarlos llegue a la conclusión de que soy increíblemente más débil que los magos de Fairy Tail del que vienen muchos de los tipos de magia que se. Mis ataques más fuertes apenas lograrían destruir una pequeña casa si voy con todas mis fuerzas y mi magia de God Slayer del rayo era un poco más fuerte que eso. No estoy seguro de la razón pero mi teoría principal era que simplemente no necesitaba más poder, pues este universo no parece tener seres con un nivel de poder tan alto como en el anime de Fairy Tail. Lo que sinceramente era un alivio para mi, claro que aun había monstruos y cazadores bastante peligrosos pero debería poder manejarlos….espero.

En fin, saliendo de la ducha ya vestido para el día mire el reloj en mi pared y al ver la hora salí de mi cabaña, serré la puerta con llave y me dirigí directo a la escuela. Debo llegar temprano para hablar con Bloodgood sobre usar mi magia en las pruebas para el equipo, las cuales se realizarían antes de que comiencen las clases por alguna razón.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Apenas llegar a los terrenos de la escuela se encontró con Lagoona sentada en las escaleras de la entrada. La chica estaba visiblemente nerviosa, su pie daba golpecitos en el suelo y estaba sujetando su teléfono en un intento por mantener sus manos ocupadas. Después de tanto trabajo duro esperaba que a su amigo humano se le permitiera entrar al equipo de natación.

-Te ves nerviosa- comento Ash sentándose a su lado.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, quiero decir, después del entrenamiento sería horrible que no entraras al equipo- dijo Lagoona suspirando.

-Estas adelantándote un poco, antes que nada tenemos que preguntarle a Bloodgood. Ella es quien decide al final- le respondió el rubio con una mueca. La verdad es que sus posibilidades eran de un 50 / 50

 **-** Tienes razón- dijo ella mirando hacia la puerta de entrada –La vi pasar hace unos minutos, debe estar en su oficina ahora-

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo- Ash se levanto y le ofreció su mano a la chica a su lado –Vamos, trata de ser positiva. Esa mueca de preocupación no te queda bien- le dijo juguetonamente ganándose una sonrisa. Ya con ambos de pie caminaron hacia la oficina de su directora de cabeza desarmable.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo el humano comenzó una conversación trivial para despejar la mente de su compañera rubia. **(** Esta más nerviosa por mí que yo mismo **)** Pensó Ash con sorpresa al no estar acostumbrado que otras personas, o monstruos en este caso, se preocupen por él. Ambos rubios acabaron su conversación justo frente a la oficina de Bloodgod y con una respiración profunda tocaron a la puerta

TOCK, TOCK

-Adelante- escucharon del otro lado de puerta. Estuvieron a punto de entrar cuando Ash lo pensó mejor.

-Oye- llamo la atención de su amiga – ¿Por qué mejor no me esperas aquí afuera?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lagoona sorprendida por la petición.

-Siento que esto es personal- le respondió Ash con una mirada lejana –Quiero decir, al final se trata de mi y si bien aprecio la ayuda creo que será mejor que haga esto solo ¿Si lo entiendes?-

-Creo que lo entiendo- respondió sin entender del todo pero cedió debido a la expresión de seriedad que su amigo le estaba mostrando –Buena suerte- jalo al humano en un abrazo rápido y lo soltó –Te esperare en la entrada los vestuarios para hacer la prueba- y sin decir más y para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo Lagoona se marcho a paso rápido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de su propio sonrojo (no es que lo haya notado) Ash abrió la puerta y se permitió entrar a la oficina. La vista que lo saludo era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado: su directora haciendo un poco de papeleo… con su cabeza descansando sobre su escritorio y su caballo con crin de fuego a sus espaldas.

 **(** Me sorprende lo rápido que me acostumbre a este tipo de cosas **)** pensó el mago mientras caminaba hasta pararse frente al escritorio –Buenos días directora- saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos días señor Krueger ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo Bloodgood bajando su pluma.

Ash aclaro su garganta –Pues, he estado pensando en hacer las pruebas para un equipo de la escuela- dijo.

-Es una excelente idea, me alegra saber que esté intentando expandir su círculo social- respondió la directora sin cabeza -¿Qué equipo le interesa?-

-Am, las chicas me sugirieron el equipo de natación. Lagoona también ara la prueba asi que no estaré solo allí-

-Mmm, el equipo de natación es una idea interesante pero siendo que el equipo se compone en su totalidad por monstruos acuáticos veo muy difícil que logre entrar- dijo Bloodgood con duda.

-Sí, es por eso que vine a hablar con usted- Ash levanto la mano y creó una burbuja de agua –Yo quería preguntar si está bien que usara mi magia de agua. Cuando la uso puedo igualar la velocidad de los monstruos acuáticos y solo la usaría para eso- Su esperanza desapareció rápidamente al ver que la expresión de Bloodgood cambio de una sonrisa a seriedad.

.

.

Bueno, maldición.

.

.

-Temo que no puedo permitirlo- ella se puso su cabeza –Tal vez sus amigas no lo sepan pues la escuela no ha estado abierta mucho tiempo. Hay muchos monstruos que tienen acceso o simplemente nacen con magia y hace mucho tiempo se determino que dichas habilidades eran injustas durante eventos deportivos y se prohibió su uso. Usted no es una excepción señor Krueger-

-Imagine que diría algo como eso- respondió el rubio **(** Espero que Lagoona no se sienta muy decepcionada **)** –Entonces no hay nada que hacer- se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-Señor Krueger- Ash se dio la vuelta para ver a su directora –Entiendo que adaptarse a una escuela tan diferente pueda ser difícil pero no tengo dudas de que pronto encontrara su lugar aquí en Monster High, su amistad con la señorita Blue y sus amigas es una prueba de ello. Buena suerte-

-Gracias- respondió simplemente y salió. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo estaba pensando en cómo animar a su amiga, estaba demasiado preocupado por ella como para auto compadecerse.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXO**

Cuando Ash se encontró con Lagoona en la entrada a los vestidores la vio inquieta una vez más asi que saco su mejor sonrisa y acerco a ella. Sin embargo con cada paso su sonrisa caía un poco, incapaz de ocultar su propia decepción en el desarrollo de este tema. Para cuando llego a estar frente a la chica, noto que la sonrisa de la rubia también había desaparecido y sin decir nada ambos se abrazaron.

-Lo siento- dijo Lagoona en apenas un susurro –Realmente quería que estuviéramos en el mismo equipo-

-Yo también- se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos –No te preocupes, estoy seguro que encontrare algo que hacer en la escuela. Pero eso no importa ahora, las pruebas están a punto de comenzar asi que debes darte prisa. Buena suerte- con todo dicho Ash le dio un último abrazo y se marcho.

Lagoona miro a su amigo irse y entro a los vestuarios mucho menos motivada que esta mañana.

Al salir del vestidor aun con sus ánimos por el suelo escucho atentamente la explicación de la entrenadora del equipo. La prueba era simple habría tres carreras cada una con tres estilos de natación diferente y una cuarta con estilo libre. Mirando a su alrededor Lagoona observo que había un total de 24 personas haciendo la prueba 13 chicas y 11 chicos aunque pudo notar que algunos de los chicos solo estaban allí para observar a las chicas en traje de baño **(** Ash nunca miraría a las chicas de esa forma tan perversa **)** sus pensamientos la llevaron de vuelta a su amigo humano y al tiempo que pasaron juntos entrenando y como siempre hacia lo posible para ser un caballero.

Lagoona se puso en la fila, al final y espero su turno. La piscina de la escuela estaba dividida en 6 partes para la prueba.

Cuando la chica de mar estuvo en el frente y esperaba que la entrenadora soplara el silbato escucho a algunos de los chicos hablar entre ellos "¿Qué hace el aquí?" "Deberían echarlo" "¿De la piscina?" "De la escuela, los normis deberían estar con los suyos". Al escuchar la palabra "Normi" Lagoona miro instantáneamente en dirección a las gradas y lo que vio le puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro y la conmovió profundamente.

"¡Vamos Lagoona!" eran las simples palabras que adornaban un simple letrero morado. Lo importante para ella era que estaba en las manos del único humano en Monster High, su amigo, el mago y el héroe que la había salvado a ella y a sus amigas Ash Krueger. Estaba sonriendo genuinamente mientras movía el letrero de un lado a otro. Y en ese momento Lagoona descubrió que quería agregar la palabra "novio" a la lista previamente hecha.

La confusión se había ido y no había forma de negarlo Ash le gustaba mucho más que como un amigo cosa que la hizo sonrojar profundamente. Y más motivada que nunca la chica proveniente del gran Arrecife de coral se lanzo al agua y arraso con las pruebas convirtiéndose en la nueva capitana del equipo de natación de Monster High.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOX**

Ya cerca del inicio de las clases un grupo de bellas chicas monstruo caminaban por los pasillos de Monster High en busca de dos de sus amigos faltantes.

-¿Cómo crees que les fue a Ash y Lagoona en las pruebas? Estoy un poco nerviosa por ellos- dijo Frankie Stein con una mirada de preocupación.

-También yo pero espero que este todo bien- le respondió Draculaura con una mezcla de emoción y preocupación.

-Por favor, de seguro estarán bien Lagoona es muy atlética y Ash es probablemente el chico más fuerte de toda la escuela- dijo Cleo de Nile con una sonrisa segura mientras admiraba su nueva manicura.

-Yah, no dudo de que nuestro amigo y nuestra amiga aplastaron sin piedad a todos sus adversarios- agrego Abby Bominable con su característico y único acento al menos dentro de la escuela.

-Nggaaa- dijo Ghoulia Yelps en lenguaje de zombi mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Ghoulia tiene razón, incluso con magia Ash debe estar en desventaja con monstruos acuáticos- dijo Clawdeen Wolf –Además Ash probablemente no tarde en meterse en problemas con los demás miembros del equipo, muchos de los estudiante aun no lo quieren aquí- las demás chicas asintieron ante esto último.

-Oigan allí vienen- señalo la chica yeti y efectivamente el dúo de rubios venia caminado hacia ellos. Ash mostraba una pequeña sonrisa aun un poco decepcionado mientras que Lagoona tenía una sonrisa más relajada como si un enorme peso le fuera quitado de encima y caminaba bastante cerca de nuestro protagonista cosa que se notaba fácilmente.

-¿Entonces como les fue?- pregunto Frankie con ansiedad.

-Bueno, estas en presencia de la nueva capitana del equipo de natación de Monster High- anuncio Ash como si estuviera en una entrega de premios. Las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y rodearon a Lagoona para darles sus felicitaciones bien merecidas. Estuvieron celebrando un par de minutos cuando la mujer lobo se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?- pregunto haciendo que las demás le dieran toda su atención.

Ash suspiro y les dio una sonrisa un poco triste –Bloodgood no me permitió usar magia asi que ni siquiera lo intente. Tendré que buscar otra cosa para hacer en las tardes- dijo con resignación y aceptación.

-Aww, lo siento por eso- dijo Cleo arrastrando al humano para un abrazo sorprendiendo a las chicas por lo amable de su comportamiento.

-Gracias princesa- respondió regresando el abrazo para los celos de Lagoona.

-B-bueno, no te desamines. Estoy segura de que encontraras algo que hacer en la escuela y harás montones de amigos nuevos- esta vez fue Frankie quien lo abrazo, seguido del resto de las chicas excepto Clawdeen y Ghoulia esta ultima dándole al humano un gemido que el interpreto como palabras de ánimo.

-No te preocupes, a mí también me costó hacer amigos cuando llegue- le dijo Abby mientras Ash se limpiaba un poco de escarcha que se formo del abrazo que compartieron hace unos segundos.

-Tendré que conformarme con ustedes entonces- dijo el rubio recuperando su sonrisa –Ustedes son más que suficiente para mí- esa última frase provoco un sonrojo masivo entre sus amigas excepto Ghoulia quien miro al resto de las chicas con una ceja levantada sospechando que algo les estaba pasando a sus amigas y que tenía que ver con humano rubio.

Después de esa conmovedora escena el grupo se dirigió directo a las clases.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Con el final de las clases y con nada que hacer Ash estaba a punto de encontrarse con Draculaura, Abby y Clawdeen para ir por helado, idea de las chicas para animarlo. Solo serian ellos cuatro debido a que Lagoona tiene su primera práctica con el equipo de natación y que Frankie tendrá su prueba para entrar al escuadrón de animadores dirigido por Cleo que tiene a Ghoulia como su asistente.

Estaba mirando su teléfono con forma de ataúd para matar el poco tiempo restante hasta que alguien comenzó a hablarle.

-Um… hola- cuando Ash levanto la vista se llevo una pequeña sorpresa al encontrarse con Thorn, Luna y Dusk. El no había visto a las tres brujas desde que escapó aquel día de los cazadores que las amenazaban. Quien se había dirigido a él era Thorn quien lo miraba con cierto nerviosismo compartido por sus hermanas.

-Hey- respondió no muy seguro de que decir –No las había visto desde aquella vez ¿Cómo han estado?- intento ser amable.

-E-estamos bien- respondió con un ligero tartamudeo la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Bloodgood nos castigo por poner en peligro a otros estudiantes y tuvimos que limpiar los dormitorios de la escuela- explico Luna, la pelirroja con una mano en su cadera.

-Luego tuvimos que esperar hasta que la directora terminara con el papeleo para hacer oficial nuestra transcripción, se tardo una eternidad- dijo Dusk, la rubia parecía bastante irritada al respecto.

 **(** Supongo que tener a un dios como tutor acelera el papeleo **)** Ash pensó en su situación particular –Ya veo, me alegra verlas de nuevo y espero que disfrute de la escuela- dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo a las tres brujas cosa que le dio mucha curiosidad -¿pasa algo?-

-No, solo creímos que estarías enfadado con nosotras por haber mentido y…- comenzó Thorn con un expresión culpable y algunas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos -…fuiste herido por nuestra culpa-

-Creímos que nos odiarías y por eso venimos a disculparnos- dijo Luna poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana para reconfortarla.

-Yo nos las odio, estaban asustadas y querían ir a un lugar donde pudieran sentirse seguras no hay de malo en eso además…- el rubio se levando la camiseta para enseñarles que no tenía ninguna herida ni cicatriz en un intento de convencerlas-… estoy completamente curado, ni siquiera podría decir que me atacaron en primer lugar- claro que al levantar su camiseta también exhibió su paquete de 6 haciendo que las tres se sonrojaran sobre todo Thorn quien parecía haberse convertido en tomate.

-¡Ya bájate la camisa exhibicionista!- le grito Dusk. El rubio obedeció pensando que la rubia frente a el tenia muy mal carácter y tenía la personalidad más fuerte de las tres.

-¿Entonces amigos?- pregunto Luna mientras se reía internamente de la vergüenza de su hermana de cabello negro.

-Amigos- dijo con los brazos cruzados con una idea formándose en su mente –Oigan las chicas y yo iremos por helado ¿quieren venir? Podría ser un buen momento para conocer un poco la ciudad- ofreció el rubio. Las hermanas se miraron un momento teniendo una conversación mental entre ellas.

-¡Claro!- respondieron al unisono. Los cuatro empezaron a caminar a la salida para encontrarse con las demás y en el camino hablaron un poco para conocerse.

-¿Tienen una banda?- exclamo Ash -¡Eso es genial! Tienen que invitarme para escucharlas alguna vez- pidió a lo que las tres brujas aceptaron de inmediato.

En el camino se encontraron con la vampiresa, la mujer lobo y la yeti y juntos fueron a divertirse un buen rato.

 **(** Espero que a Cleo y Frankie les vaya bien con eso de las animadoras **)** pensó.

 **Y FIN, AHÍ VA OTRO CAPITULO. COMO VERAN ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONSTRUIR LA RELACION DE ASH CON LAS CHICAS POCO A POCO EMPEZANDO CON LAGOONA Y LUGO SEGUIRAN LAS DEMAS.**

 **¿QUIEN LES GUSTARIA QUE SIGUIERA?**

 **¿LES GUSTO EL CAP?**

 **EL MUNDO ESTA PASANDO POR UN MAL MOMENTO ASI QUE LES PIDO A TODOS QUE SE CUIDEN MUCHO.**

 _ **NUEVA HISTORIA SUPER AMBISIOSA:**_

 _ **UN OC OBTIENE EL PODER DE VIAJAR ENTRE LOS UNIVERSOS. OVSERVENLO HACERCE MAS Y MAS FUERTE Y VISITAR UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE MUNDOS DE FICCION. UN HAREM POR CADA UNIVERSO. EL OC SERA MUY PODEROSO EN CIERTOS UNIVERSOS Y NO TANTO EN OTROS.**_

 _ **PRIMER UNIVERSO:**_

 _ **ONE PIECE:**_

 _ **FAIRY TAIL:**_

 _ **ONE PUNCH MAN:**_

 _ **MY HERO ACADEMIA:**_

 _ **MCU (UCM) UNIVERSO CINEMATOGRAFICO DE MARVEL:**_

 _ **SUGERENCIA DEL LECTOR.**_


End file.
